


Subasta

by Vampso



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampso/pseuds/Vampso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por culpa de Luffy, Nami tuvo que subastar a sus nakamas. Lo que parecía una noche tranquila resultó ser un desastre para algunos y la gloria para otros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue subido bajo la autoría de... pues ya ni me acuerdo, pero fue en Amor-yaoi. Es completamente mío.

A lo largo del mar del Nuevo Mundo se podían oír gritos de pavor, exclamaciones de dolor, suplicas y constantes disculpas. Esa despejada y relajante mañana que nada tenía de relajante era el escenario perfecto para un lindo y tortuoso homicidio ¿De quien? Ni más ni menos que de: Monkey D. Luffy, capitán de los Mugiwara, aspirante al rey de los piratas, protagonista de One Piece y próximamente alimento para peces. De la forma más cruel, despiadada y dolorosa posible el pequeño capitán iba a ser asesinado por su propia tripulación bajo un acto de castigo, venganza y, según las palabras del homicida: equilibrio entre las fuerzas cósmicas por haberle quitado su más grande tesoro (literalmente hablando). Cómo se imaginaran el sádico intento de asesino no es un él sino un ella, una linda pelinaranja algo agresiva y un poco cobarde, la navegante “gata ladrona” Nami.  
Sin mayores razones que las descritas anteriormente, Nami estaba en proceso de asesinar a Luffy a punta de mandarinazos hasta romperle la cabeza de goma. Luffy por más que se disculpaba no podía evitar ser el blanco y desquite de la furia de su navegante, aparte de que en definitiva era culpable de lo que le acusaban.  
Para festejar la victoria en Punk Hazard (Caesar Clown incluido), tener la posibilidad de una gran aventura al desafiar a un Yonkou y, sobre todo, navegar con un nuevo nakama aunque sea por corto tiempo (Trafalgar Law), Luffy decidió dar una gran, gran, pero que digo gran, enorme fiesta con comida, bebida, carne, juegos, carne, entretenimiento y carne al por mayor; lo que supuso una reducción a la cuenta bancaria de la navegante-tesorera, de tener una bastante atractiva cantidad de berries a un lindo, hermoso y redondo cero. Cuando Nami se dio cuenta y después que su alma regresara a su cuerpo no pensó en otra cosa que matar al artífice de dicha masacre a su querido dinero o lo que es lo mismo: asesinar a Luffy.  
—¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélvemelo! —gritaba la chica y con cada exclamación un nuevo chipote adornaba la cabeza de su capitán.  
—¡Lo siento! ¡No creí que se fuera acabar todo el dinero…! —pedía tiempo fuera Luffy.  
Cortando la escena en donde por tres horas Nami solo gritaba: “¡Devuélvemelo!” y Luffy se disculpaba, al final y por recomendación del médico de la tripulación entre todos lograron separar a la pelinaranja que no soportaba el dolor de la pérdida.  
—¡Ahhh! ¡Luffy, resiste! —gritaba el renito médico a bordo venda en mano y corriendo alrededor de su capitán para vendarlo de pies a cabeza; al terminar como una linda oruga-momia Luffy cayó redondito al piso.  
—¡Lo perdemos Chopper, haz algo! —suplicaba Usopp con la cabeza de su amigo entre las manos.  
—Luffy-san no puede morir —exclamó Brook—. No puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven, aunque no tenga ojos yohohoho…  
Mientras tanto entre Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Kinemon y Robin trataban de tranquilizar a Nami quien al darse cuenta de la cruel realidad de haber perdido tal cantidad de dinero ideó un maquiavélico e infalible plan para recuperarlo. Se arrodilló, empezaron a salir las lágrimas de cocodrilo y comenzó a sollozar sin parar. Luffy, al escuchar el llanto, reaccionó arrastrándose cual oruga por las vendas y se acercó a la chica.  
—Nami, lo siento —le dijo por millonésima vez, la pelinaranja lo vio enjugando las lágrimas y sonrió para sus adentros.  
—Ya Luffy… no… no pasa nada… —dijo entre gimoteos y volvió al llanto. Al pequeño capitán le remordía la conciencia, muy pocas veces había visto llorar tan desconsoladamente a su amiga.  
—Nami, te prometo que recuperaré el dinero. Ya no llores por favor —prometió… pobre diablo.  
—Te dije que está bien… no pasa nada… te perdono…   
—¡No! ¡Haré lo que sea para que dejes de llorar!  
—… No hace falta Luffy, en serio…   
—El dinero… ¡Lo recuperaré! —Y Nami se carcajeó internamente.  
—¿Lo prometes? —Quiso asegurarse, además si Luffy lo prometía ya no iba a poder echarse para atrás.  
—¡Claro! ¡Haré lo que sea!  
Nami cambió el llanto por una expresión alegre tranquilizando a su querido capitán quien no imaginaba el pequeño infierno por el cual iba a pasar.  
Desde la enfermería un par de ojos vigilantes observaban la escena entre incrédulo, desesperado, asombrado, temeroso y, al final, astuto. Presentía que las circunstancias se iban a poner a su favor, pero antes tenía que hacer cuentas.  
.  
.  
.  
—Muy bien chicos —pasado el susto Nami había recuperado su semblante alegre tanto así que reunió a todos en la cubierta del barco—. Antes de llegar a Dressrosa hay una pequeña isla llamada Barter. No se dejen engañar, aunque chiquita y poco llamativa es una isla comercial donde se puede vender lo que sea, hacer negocios muy importantes y abastecer incluso a una gran parte de la flota de la marina; ahí es adonde iremos no solo para recuperar mi dinero sino también por comida y agua ¿Alguna pregunta?  
—Espera —Usopp habló levantando la mano como niño en la escuela— ¿Desde cuando es tu dinero?  
—Cómo no queremos hacerle perder más el tiempo a Trafalgar —Nami continuó ignorando al tirador—, sólo estaremos en la isla una noche y medio día así que si alguien necesita comprar algo, mejor que no lo haga y me dé el dinero.  
—¡Nami-swan, eres maravillosa!  
—Por último, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y Franky no tienen permitido salir del barco hasta que yo lo diga y acataran mis órdenes por orden del capitán ¿verdad Luffy? —le cedió la palabra, el nombrado se paró frente a todos comportándose como lo que era: el capitán; lástima que el vendaje de oruga no le ayudaba a intimidar.  
—¡Chicos! —gritó el mono, digo Monkey— ¡hagan lo que dice Nami! —Y eso fue todo.  
—¿Eh? ¿Y yo por qué tengo que hacerlo? No tuve nada que ver con el asunto del dinero —objetó el peliverde.  
—¡Nami-swan, estoy a tus órdenes!  
—¡Estoy en el equipo de los fuertes! ¡¡Súper!!  
—Me vale una pura y dos con sal si tienes algo que ver Zoro —contestó la pelinaranja—. Seguirás las órdenes del capitán, o sea de las mías; Sanji, no se te olvide lo que acabas de decir; Franky guarda energía para la noche.  
—¿Y los demás que vamos a hacer? —preguntó Ussop.  
—No me interesa, hagan lo que quieran.  
Sin revelar más sobre lo planeado para la noche, Nami entró a la enfermería donde Law la esperaba ya que había pedido hablar con ella.  
.  
.  
.  
Estando ya en Barter, la navegante fue la primera en desembarcar y, como si conociera esa isla desde hacía mucho tiempo, encontró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los contactos adecuados para realizar lo que planeaba. No tardó más de un par de horas para que los preparativos estuvieran listos, solo faltaba la mercancía. Creyendo hacer un increíble negocio, la navegante regresó al barco donde encontró esperándola obedientemente a Zoro, Sanji, Luffy y Franky; claro, posiblemente eso también se debía al hecho de estar encadenados al mástil principal.  
—¡Maldita desgraciada, suéltame ahora mismo! —ordenaba colérico el primer oficial-espadachín que no podía arriesgarse a romper las cadenas con su propia fuerza sin dañar al Sunny y por consiguiente ser enemigo jurado de Franky.  
—¡Nami-swan, átame más fuerte!  
—¡Cállate ero-cook, pervertido y degenerado! —reprochó el peliverde.  
—¡Tú no te metas marimo, este es un fetiche entre Nami-swan y yo!  
—Estar atado a mi propia creación es… ¡¡Súper!!  
—Veo que se han estado divirtiendo chicos —habló la pelinaranja—, pero ya es tiempo que trabajen para conseguir mi dinero.  
—¡Haré lo que sea Nami-swan!  
—¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con este asunto. Desátame ahora mismo!  
—Aun no Zoro ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Luffy? Tendrás que acatar mis órdenes.  
—¡Lo manipulaste, no sabía lo que decía!  
—¿En serio crees eso? Si quieres se lo volvemos a preguntar ¡Luffy, por esta noche estoy al mando! ¿verdad?  
—Ah… —Fue la simple respuesta, estar atado hasta las orejas con kairoseki además de metido en un barril lleno de agua mermaba mucho su energía.  
—¿Ya oíste Zoro? Soy la mera-mera así que te recomiendo portarte bien. ¡Chicos es hora de ir a su lugar de trabajo!

Muy a regañadientes Zoro siguió a Nami (fuertemente encadenado y con una soga al cuello para que no se perdiera), Sanji revoloteaba a su alrededor y Franky llevaba el barril de Luffy en plan “¡¡Súper!!”. Después de caminar por calles bastante concurridas y pasar por infinidad de negocios llegaron a serpenteantes callejuelas oscuras y malolientes donde no se veía ni presentía un alma en pena.  
—Recuerden muy bien el camino chicos —habló la navegante, su voz resonaba entre las paredes de piedra enmohecida y su eco se perdía por el denso aire rancio que salía de las alcantarillas— Estas calles son muy engañosas, cualquiera que no las conozca estaría perdido por días enteros a excepción de Zoro, él ya está perdido desde que nació.  
—¡Calla mujer! Mejor dinos el motivo por el que estamos aquí, aunque conociéndote es mejor no saberlo.  
—Cuanta razón tienes Zoro, es mejor que no lo sepas. Sólo les puedo decir que es un negocio bastante reservado, aun así es muy lucrativo así que despreocúpense conseguiré fácilmente mi dinero.  
Después de caminar por otros tantos pasillos estrechos llegaron ante una escalera que bajaba. Iluminados solo por un mísero foco los mugis bajaron hasta una puerta de metal; Nami tocó cuatro veces seguidas y la puerta se abrió con un sonido de goznes oxidados; entraron cerrándose la puerta tras de ellos, caminaron por un pasillo iluminado con luz azul hasta que el camino se dividía en dos; Nami tomó el camino de la izquierda, por el de la derecha se escuchaba ruido, música y gritos. Entraron por la única puerta que había llegando a una especie de tarima en completa oscuridad, con unas cuantas sillas.  
—Siéntense ahí —les ordenó la pelinaranja—. Ahora pongan atención: cuando diga su nombre se van a levantar, van a caminar hacia el frente, van a dar dos vueltas, se van a quedar parados hasta que yo lo diga y van a regresar a su asiento, es todo ¿Entendieron?  
—Perfectamente Nami-swan ¿pero no crees que el marimo se pierda si camina más de dos pasos solo?  
—¡Cállate cejas de sushi!  
—No te preocupes Sanji, no puede dar más de cinco pasos así que nosotros no lo perderemos de vista, pero por si acaso ¿Puedes encargarte de él si intenta escapar?  
—¡Claro, cuenta conmigo!  
Un fuerte sonido llamó la atención de todos y varios reflectores se prendieron en la parte posterior de lo que los chicos pensaban era la pared de enfrente y que en realidad era un gruesa cortina negra. Nami se alisó el cabello, les hizo una seña a los chicos para que guardaran silencio y les dio la espalda estando de frente cuando la cortina se levantó. Los mugis solo veían oscuridad deslumbrados por las potentes luces que les pegaban de frente.  
—Nami ¿Qué es este lugar y que hacemos aquí? —preguntó Zoro; la modulada voz que utilizó puso en alerta a la pelinaranja, ya no podía ocultar por mas tiempo sus planes.  
—Una subasta —contestó y se dio la media vuelta—, ustedes serán subastados, son la mercancía.  
—¡¡¿Qué?!! —gritaron al unísono.  
—No se preocupen, me di a la tarea de invitar a personas que no tienen intenciones mayores a pasar una buena noche en compañía de piratas reconocidos, además solo será por el día de hoy.  
—¿Bu… buena noche? —preguntó Franky.  
—Ya, no exageren, no es lo que piensan. Solo estarán como compañía —los ¿tranquilizó? la navegante.  
—¡¿No es posible que estés haciendo esto?! ¡Es como en Sabaody!  
—No lo es. Aquí no va a ser de por vida, no los trataran como esclavos y tampoco los humillaran. Ahora ¡silencio!  
Nami se dio la media vuelta para ver a los compradores de la subasta aunque no lograba distinguir a nadie. Franky se había quedado mudo, muy serio para ser él; Sanji estaba trabado en un expresión de conmoción al saberse “mercancía” para su linda Nami-swan; y Zoro solo puso cara de pocos amigos, quería irse de ahí, sin embargo aparte de tener que hacer lo que la chica decía por orden de Luffy sabía que Sanji, por muy pasmado que estuviera, lo detendría inclusive a costa de su vida si así Nami se lo pedía; no quedaba otra opción que esperar el momento adecuado y salir de ahí.


	2. II

Las luces remitieron un poco dejando ver a lo mugis varias personas sentadas a la espera de comenzar. La gran mayoría perecían comerciantes prolíficos acostumbrados a ese tipo de “negociaciones”, unos cuantos más tenían toda la pinta de piratas y otros solo se veían como una gran manchan negra y que llevaban sospechosas gabardinas negras con capucha.  
—Buenas noches señoras y señores —habló la pelinaranja con voz firme— después de una noche muy agradable para todos ustedes comenzaremos con la parte final de esta subasta. —Calló por un momento dejando que la expectación y las ansias se apoderaran de la atmosfera. —Desde los mares del East Blue les presento a tres maravillas dispuestas a acompañarlos en una travesía que será la experiencia más increíble de sus vidas.  
Los mugis tragaron saliva, el doble sentido de las palabras de su nakama no pasó desapercibido para ellos y para ninguno de los presentes que se removieron incómodos y ansiosos de comenzar.  
—Les he de recordar que —continuó la navegante— lo que pase en Barter se queda en Barter (N.A. Nami, por favor, me meterás en problemas por los derechos de autor).  
«En primer lugar tenemos a un hombre que es todo un caballero y por el cual las mujeres soñamos y hasta babeamos. Directamente del North Blue y del inigualable barco-comedor Baratie les traigo a un galante soñador dispuesto a cumplir las más exquisitas exigencias siempre con una sonrisa en la boca y una educación impecable. Ante ustedes le presento al pirata con una recompensa de setenta y siete millones de berries ¡Kuroashi Sanji!  
Varios murmullos se escucharon en la sala, unos cuantos se movieron nerviosos y expectantes. Sanji seguía en fase trabada así que cuando mencionaron su nombre no se movió. Nami se dio la media vuelta y lo fulminó con la mirada.  
—San-ji —susurró la pelinaranja con el simple deseo de patearlo si no se paraba. Al ver la mirada de asesina de su amada Nami el rubio salió de su conmoción y, sin entender realmente lo que pasaba siguió las órdenes que la navegante les había dado con anterioridad.  
Se levantó y una fuerte luz lo iluminó. Dio dos pasos hacía delante y los murmullos aumentaron. Dio la primera vuelta y varios “ahh” y “ohh” se escucharon; en la segunda se oyeron carraspeos de desesperación. Sanji se quedó parado mirando al frente a la espera que la pelinaranja dijera su nombre.  
—Como pueden ver, está en una perfecta condición física —habló Nami—. ¡Abrimos con un millón de berries! —once personas levantaron la mano— ¿Quién dice cinco millones? —Nadie bajó la mano— ¿Diez millones? —Tres la bajaron— ¿Quince? —Otros tres se salieron, solo quedaban cuatro—. Les recuerdo que Kuroashi es un experto en las reglas de la educación y es un romántico empedernido. ¿Quién da veinte millones? —Tres manos más volvieron a levantarse—. Veinticinco millones por este ejemplar es poco —Una la bajó—. Inclusive treinta es poco —Dos manos más las bajaron—. Además de todo lo anterior, Sanji es un excelente cocinero. ¿Quién da cincuenta millones por él? —Hubo un momento de indecisión y al final solo quedaron dos manos arriba—. Sanji, por qué no das otra vuelta para que te vean —el aludido miró a Nami y lo hizo—. Muy bien. ¿Quién da setenta millones? —el momento de incertidumbre duró más, pero las mismas personas de antes levantaron las manos— ¿Setenta y cinco millones? —Nadie la bajó—. ¿Ochenta? ¿Ochenta y cinco? ¿Noventa? ¿Noventa y cinco? —Uno de los hombres la bajó—. ¡Vendido por noventa y cinco millones al mercader de esencias y aceites del lugar veintidós! —Gritó la pelinaranja y el mercader empezó a dar saltitos de alegría—. Gracias Sanji, puedes sentarte.  
Sanji se sentó en su lugar un poco más pálido de lo normal, apenas caía en cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.  
—Vales noventa y cinco millones de berries cejas de sushi, me sorprendiste, yo no hubiera dado ni cincuenta berries —dijo Zoro, burlándose.  
—Sé que esto no es nada correcto, pero me gustaría saber cuánto puedo conseguir yo —decía Franky. Las testosteronas empezaron a hacer de las suyas.  
—Sigamos con el siguiente artículo —Nami volvió a escucharse por sobre todo el mundo.  
—Bien, sigo. —Franky, más entusiasmado de lo normal se levantó de la silla arreglándose el pelo.  
—Desde las tierras del East Blue les traemos uno de los mejores guerreros que existen actualmente. Un espadachín experto en una de las técnicas mas mortíferas que puede haber… el Santôryû…  
—Oh… —Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír ante su presentación. Franky se volvió a sentar, chiflando como si no se hubiera adelantado.  
—Con unos férreos ideales y una voluntad inquebrantable aquí está uno de los súper nova, título que se ganó a pulso sin la necesidad de una Akuma no mi. Con una recompensa de ciento veinte millones de berries le traemos al cazador de piratas ¡Roronoa Zoro!  
Zoro, con la curiosidad de ganarle a Sanji se levantó y caminó al frente. No hubo exclamaciones, solo miradas penetrantes al peliverde.  
—Que les parece si empezamos con treinta millones —empezó la puja Nami, trece personas levantaron la mano—. ¿Quién da cuarenta? —dos manos bajaron— ¿Cincuenta? —otras dos la bajaron—. Zoro no seas malo y da una vuelta… y si quieres ganarle por mucho a Sanji dala lentamente —lo último lo dijo en voz baja. Zoro titubeó un momento y al final fueron más grandes sus ganas de burlarse del cocinero; dio la vuelta lentamente y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sacó pecho y trasero y puso firmes las piernas y los brazos—. Señoras y señores, éste ejemplar posee instintos salvajes, dominantes y autoritarios… ¿Quién da cien millones? —siete personas levantaron la mano—. ¿Ciento diez? —una la bajó—. ¿Ciento veinte? —dos más se salieron—. ¿Ciento treinta? —sólo se quedaron dos personas en la puja—. Vamos, muy aparte de la ferocidad que lo caracteriza en combate, Zoro es un experto bebedor y lo mejor de todo es que puede combinar las dos cosas: estar tomando mientras hace uso de su espada… —El peliverde se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar el doble sentido de Nami—. ¿Qué les parece ciento cincuenta? —una mano bajó—. ¡Vendido por ciento cincuenta millones de berries al capitán de los piratas SM del lugar doce! —cerró la puja la pelinaranja. El pirata sonrió al saberse ganador.  
—Ciento cincuenta millones no está nada mal Zoro —dijo Franky cuando el peliverde se volvió a sentar. El espadachín tenía mala cara, pensaba que podía haber alcanzado una suma mayor; “debí de haber hecho una demostración”, se decía a si mismo—. Muy bien, mi turno. Aprendan chicos —Franky comenzó a hacer poses de fisicoculturista.  
—Para cerrar esta mágica noche tenemos un artículo muy especial —comenzó Nami—, uno de los capitanes que encabezan a los súper novas, buscado por toda la marina y que por esta noche puede ser suyo —la gran mayoría se removió en su lugar y unos más se inclinaron al frente. Franky se quedó hecho piedra al ver otra vez que no era su presentación—. ¡Franky, trae el barril!  
El cyborg, al escuchar la voz amenazante de la navegante, llevó el barril al frente de la tarima y sacó a un muy mojado Luffy que ya hasta baba chorreaba.  
—Sostenlo ahí, no le quites las cadenas —le ordenó la chica—. Cómo pueden ver aquí les traemos a un pirata hacedor de las mas increíbles proezas, desde declararle la guerra a la marina hasta tener como meta ser el rey de los piratas. Con un espíritu indomable y un ansia de aventuras, por esta noche puede estar a su completa disposición el capitán de lo mugiwara. Con una recompensa de cuatrocientos millones de berries, tenemos a ¡Monkey D. Luffy!  
Entre exclamaciones y susurros todos empezaron a relamerse los labios, tronar dedos y reír maliciosamente.  
—Muy bien, empecemos la puja con, escuchen bien… ¡Cincuenta berries!  
Unos se quedaron con la mano a medio camino, otros veían a los demás buscando respuestas y unos más pensaban que era una broma ¿Cincuenta berries? Entre la confusión por la pequeñísima cantidad de dinero, la persona que tenía puesta un abrigo con capucha levantó la mano.  
—¡Vendido por cincuenta berries al hombre del lugar veinticinco! Muchas gracias a todos por asistir a esta subasta, las personas que compraron por favor pasar a dejar mi dinero en la parte de atrás que ahí mismo los esperan sus pertenencias. Buenas noches a todos —dijo la pelinaranja a una velocidad asombrosa sin darle tiempo a nadie de protestar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la cortina cayó y los mugis desaparecieron de la tarima.  
.  
.  
.  
—¡¡¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?!! ¡No voy a ser el esclavo de nadie ni por esta noche ni nunca! —se quejaba Zoro ante una Nami que poco le importaba.  
—Claro, y lo dices después de irte a parar y sacar el trasero para ganar más dinero —le contestó. El peliverde se puso rojo de la pena—. Ya les dije que no van a ser otra cosa que no sea un simple acompañamiento. No sean delicados y hagan esto por la tripulación que en el fondo necesitamos el dinero para abastecernos.  
Zoro se quedó callado ¿por qué nunca podía ganarle una discusión a Nami? La pelinaranja suspiro aliviada al ver que su nakama no iba a protestar más; paseó la mirada observando a los patéticos compañeros que tenía: a Sanji aun no le regresaba ni su color ni su alma por la impresión de haber sido un simple objeto en una subasta que, aunque Nami había dicho “señoras” en varias ocasiones, no había ni una sola mujer; Franky estaba hecho bolita en una esquina al saber que en ningún momento se había contemplado como artículo y mas bien fue utilizado como burro de carga para llevar a Luffy; sin olvidar al capitán que, encadenado al kairoseki se veía aun más tonto de lo que ya era. Nami se frotó la frente, era un verdadero milagro que haya sacado tal cantidad de dinero con esos… especímenes.  
—Franky lleva a Luffy a la parte de atrás —pidió, nah, ordenó la navegante—. Sanji y Zoro traten de portarse como deben y no como saben, recuerden que todavía estaremos hasta mañana en la tarde cuando podamos comprar las cosas que necesitamos, así que no quiero que haya toda una bola de piratas y/o marines detrás de nosotros.  
Muy a regañadientes y refunfuñando al por mayor Zoro se fue con el capitán de los piratas SM, Sanji se subió a una elegante carroza del mercader y el tipo de la capucha se llevó al estilo “costal de papas” a Luffy.  
—¿Por qué nada más aceptaste cincuenta berries por Luffy? —preguntó Franky a la navegante mientras veía como sus nakamas se iban.  
—Un favor —fue la simple respuesta.  
—¿Estarán bien?  
—Vamos, saben defenderse. No les va a pasar nada. Al menos nada que no consientan…


	3. III

En algún recóndito lugar entre las calles de Barter se escucharon sollozos de dolor, seguidos de gemidos de placer y después gritos de auxilio. Una extraña combinación para un extraño lugar.  
—¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, auxilio! —El eco se escuchaba entre las oscuras paredes, era difícil saber exactamente de donde provenía, de lo único seguro es que se trataba de un hombre— ¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien, quien sea, me ayude! —A las súplicas de auxilio se le unieron otro tipo de exclamaciones e igual eran del género masculino.  
—¡No te vayas, quédate! Haz lo que hiciste hace un rato por favor… —las súplicas con voz de alguien tan necesitado se empezaron a escuchar por encima del grito de auxilio del primer hombre.  
—¡Aléjate!  
—¡No te vayas…!  
Los pasos de huída que resonaban en las paredes se fueron incrementando hasta que, de una esquina, salió un hombre corriendo y con una expresión de pavor en el rostro.  
—¡Zoro, no huyas, quédate conmigo! —pedía el capitán de los piratas de SM mientras correteaba por todas las calles a un Zoro que huía como un verdadero cobarde; y como no hacerlo si el uso de su espada era lo que tanto ansiaba el susodicho capitán y ante ese tipo de peticiones el peliverde seguía el viejo refrán tan lleno de sabiduría: “mejor aquí corrió que aquí quedó”. Todo sea por el bien de su arma.  
Después de la subasta y que el pirata que lo “compró” le invitara unos tragos lo llevó a una especie de hostal donde pudieran tener una mágica velada platicando sobre las mejores técnicas del uso de sus espadas. Pobre Zoro, nunca se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del mentado capitán hasta que este le pidió una demostración; el peliverde aceptó gustoso pensando que no había sido tan mala la idea de la subasta y que, inclusive, podía llevarse bastante bien con el pirata. Cuando desenvainó sus katanas y realizó una maniobra sencilla se percató que el pirata, en vías de ser un amigo, se interpuso en su camino y salió lastimado; hasta cierto punto preocupado Zoro se acercó a él para revisarlo cuando el capitán, con voz de súplica y un poco… ejem… sugestiva, le pidió que lo cortara nuevamente y además que incluyera unos cuantos golpes. Fue ahí cuando el espadachín comprendió que el nombre de la banda de piratas era SM=SadoMasoquista, aparte que el capitán llevaba por nombre: Herculano Dolores. Después de eso y conciente que la situación era demasiada para él, Zoro salió corriendo pidiendo ayuda mientras que Herculano no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.  
—¡Todos, detengan a Zoro! ¡Es mío por esta noche! —exclamó el capitán y de entre las sombras apareció su tripulación con fustas, látigos, cuerdas y una que otra cosilla censurada en las manos.  
Lo bueno, o malo para ellos, era que nadie conocía la maravillosa habilidad del peliverde para desaparecer de la vista de las personas o lo que es lo mismo: para perderse; así que después de una hora de estar corriendo sin parar los piratas se quedaron como el chinito: “nomás milando”  
.  
.  
.  
Sanji ya había salido de su estado de trabes y se encontraba despreocupadamente cocinando con infinidad de ingredientes a su alrededor y un mercader de esencias y aceites que daba brinquitos de felicidad.  
—No es bueno que se desperdicie tanta comida —dijo el cocinero con voz de enfado, pero en el fondo estaba feliz de tener tantos productos a la mano—. Si quería que le cocinara algo, bien pudo haberlo pedido.  
—Oh disculpe, Kuroashi-dono —contestó el mercader mientras se alaciaba el enorme bigote y se daba palmaditas en la prominente barriga—.Cierto que me emocioné al comprar las cosas, pero fue imposible no hacerlo sabiendo que estaría usted en mi cocina, trabajando con sus hábiles manos para preparar una verdadera exquisitez.  
Sanji frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar la zalamería del mercader, no le gustaba recibir cumplidos de un hombre y menos de uno tan feo, sin embargo no podía negar las verdades que dijo. Con presteza cocinó una esplendida cena de tres tiempos y, recordando que Nami le había pedido portarse bien, sirvió al mercader quien gustoso devoró la deliciosa comida.  
—Es usted un verdadero genio, Kuroashi-dono —hablaba el comerciante aun relamiéndose los bigotes—. Me gustaría agradecerle esta maravillosa cena.  
—No hace falta, de todas maneras ya pagó mucho dinero…  
—Oh, pero eso fue solo para poder tenerlo cerca —lo interrumpió. El mercader sacó de una pequeña caja de plata unos frasquitos de colores y comenzó a mezclarlos—. Por la cena aún me falta agradecerle, permítame darle este pequeño presente —ofreció.  
—En serio, no hace falta…  
—¡Insisto! —Exclamó al momento de acercarse al cocinero con una pequeña botella que contenía la combinación de los demás frascos—. Esto es justo lo que necesita…  
—¿Qué es eso?  
—Mire, aparte de ser un prolifero comerciante también soy un experto creador de esencias que revolucionan el mercado y una de mis mayores creaciones es esta pequeña fragancia. Demasiado exquisita y perteneciente a mi colección privada, pocas personas en el mundo entero han experimentado el PLACER de sus efectos. Y con mucho gusto estoy dispuesto a entregárselo.  
—Gracias, pero no —rechazó cortante, algo en el tono de la palabra “placer” puso en alerta a Sanji, tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente.  
—Por favor, es necesario que le demuestre el alcance de esta fragancia.  
—He dicho que no. Es más, lo mejor es que me vaya.  
—Oh, por favor no se atreva, recuerde que por esta noche está a mi completa disposición —dijo el mercader mientras se iba a cercando cada vez más, en una de esas hizo como si se cayera derramando un poco de la esencia en el rostro de Sanji, tan solo fueron unas gotas que el cocinero se limpió enseguida, al final se percató que la dichosa fragancia no olía a nada.  
—¡Oh disculpe mi torpeza!  
—¡Maldito! ¡Lo hiciste adrede! —Sanji, por pura costumbre le dio una patada “suavecita” al comerciante que fue a dar derechito al suelo— ¡Diablos! ¡Nami-swan me va a matar! —maldijo al ver el cuerpo del delito inconsciente en el piso.  
Resignado al tremendo regaño que Nami le iba a dar Sanji dejó al mercader con una nota que rezaba: “Despiértame” y salió de su casa para adentrarse a las calles de Barter…  
.  
.  
.  
Zoro, un poco mas tranquilo al ver que ya nadie lo perseguía, se dispuso a encontrar el camino al Sunny; por esa noche había tenido suficiente y por mucho que la navegante le pusiera mala cara y lo riñera ya no iba a aceptar más tonterías sin importarle el dinero o lo necesitado que pudiera estar su tripulación. Lástima que no tenía la menor idea de por dónde era el camino. Rascándose la cabeza y bastante molesto, su nariz percibió un aroma que solo podía calificar como: sugerente. Siendo guiado por su olfato, Zoro se encontró con el ero-cook.  
—¡Marimo! —exclamó Sanji al doblar la esquina y ver a su nakama.  
—¿Eh? Cejas de sushi ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —preguntó a la vez que él mismo se cuestionaba si el aroma provenía de Sanji.  
—Lo mismo te puedo preguntar. Tuve un pequeño incidente y decidí que lo mejor era regresar al Sunny.  
—A mi también me pasó algo similar… ¿A qué hueles?  
—¿Ah? ¡Maldición! Creí que no olía a nada, al parecer me acostumbré al aroma… Ese tipo, me roció algo de lo que él mismo hace, no sé qué sea. —Zoro no contestó— Vamos, regresemos al Sunny que si te dejo aquí estarás perdido hasta el próximo año.  
El peliverde seguía sin hablar, Sanji lo vio unos momentos y se dispuso a encontrar el camino con su nakama detrás de él, siguiéndolo.  
—¿Qué dijiste que fue lo que te rociaron? —preguntó nuevamente el peliverde; de alguna extraña manera la nuca del ero-cook se veía tan… atrayente.  
—No lo sé. Solo me dijo que era una fórmula secreta de su colección privada y que pocas personas tenían el placer de disfrutar sus efectos… cada vez que repito eso suena peor.  
Zoro tragó saliva, con cada respiración que daba Sanji se volvía más interesante; debía de ser resultado de la solución que le rociaron. Así como iba, al parecer, lo mejor era salir huyendo.  
—¡Diablos! ¿Por dónde era? —exclamó el rubio mientras se paraba en una intersección; ahora comprendía lo que sentía el marimo cada que se perdía, que era siempre.  
Zoro se acercó a él; trataba de alejarse, pero su nariz lo obligaba a acercarse. Un paso más cerca, el corazón le latía demasiado rápido. Otro paso, el sudor bajaba por su cara. Y un paso más, estaba cerca; podía olerlo claramente: su aroma enriquecido con lo que sea que le pusieron; tan cerca, si se inclinaba un poco hacia delante era casi seguro que su nariz rozaría su cabello; tan cerca… demasiado…  
—¡Hey, cerebro de alga! Sé que es estúpido preguntarte, pero ¿de casualidad no recordarás el camino? —Sanji se dio la media vuelta y dio un respingo al ver a Zoro tan cerca, respirando profundamente y con un ligero rubor en el rostro— ¿Qué demonios…? —comenzó a protestar y el peliverde a alejarse de él cuando escucharon a varias personas gritar en su dirección con espadas y rifles en mano además de fustas, no se puede olvidar las fustas.  
—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó el cocinero evitando adrede la sospechosa expresión de su nakama.  
—¡Diablos! Los piratas SM, al parecer no me van a dejar ir tan fácilmente —contestó evitando adrede su sospechosa actitud.  
—Bien. Es justo lo que necesitaba para desestresarme un poco —Kuroashi se acercó a los piratas listo para atacar.  
.  
.  
.  
Zoro se quedó con las ganas de pelear ya que Sanji se despachó a todos los piratas el solito; y entre patadas, contraataques y una que otra maldición el cocinero salió airoso sin una sola herida, pero sí un poco sudado. Y es ahí cuando Zoro se reprendió por no salir corriendo; con el calor del cuerpo el atrayente aroma de Sanji se intensificó volviéndose más varonil, mas dulce, más interesante; sus instintos primitivos se peleaban contra su razón para tomar el control, no admitía ni siquiera en sus pensamientos, lo que las sensaciones de su cuerpo le confirmaban: lo deseaba, toditito por completo. Vaya ironía, quería comerse al cocinero.  
—Con esto no se levantaran hasta mañana que nos vayamos y Nami-swan no me echará la bronca por meternos en problemas —hablaba Sanji mientras prendía un cigarrillo—. ¡Hey marimo, vámonos de aquí! —Lle ordenó al peliverde que lo miraba casi con fascinación. Sanji tragó saliva con nerviosismo, su lado okama encendió todas las alarmas—. O mejor aún, tú te vas por ahí y yo me voy por allá.  
Zoro no habló, solo se acercó lentamente como un cazador que ha encontrado una antojable presa. Con cada paso que el peliverde daba para acercarse, Sanji retrocedía otro. Al final terminaron corriendo por todas las calles de Barter.  
—¡¡¿Zoro, qué diablos te pasa?!! ¡Deja de perseguirme! ¡Aléjate de mí! —gritaba Sanji mientras corría para salvar la vida (aunque en el fondo de su ser presentía que lo que salvaba era su retaguardia). Por su parte Zoro solo lo seguía respirando aceleradamente y casi babeando como un perro en brama.  
En la persecución el cocinero logró dar con la calle principal de Barter donde los negocios eran concurridos y había mucha gente. Sanji se metió entre el gentío con la esperanza de perder a su nakama, lo malo era que, cual perro en caza, Zoro utilizaba el olfato para encontrarlo. Justo cuando el cocinero creía haberlo perdido, descansó a la orilla de un puente que atravesaba un pequeño río; cuando cerró los ojos tratando de entender lo que pasaba una fuerza descomunal lo aventó al agua y de ahí lo jaló debajo del puente con una velocidad asombrosa, tanto así que las personas de lo alrededores no se percataron de su desaparición.  
Cuando Sanji pudo percatarse de lo que sucedía estaba dentro del río con el agua que le llegaba hasta un poco debajo de las caderas, bajo el puente, empapado de pies a cabeza, el cigarrillo colgando de la boca y con un Zoro que lo retenía de los hombros, mirándolo con la luz de la luna reflejándose en sus ojos negros, mirándolo con claras intenciones de comérselo.  
El cigarrillo cayó cuando Zoro se acercó a besarlo.


	4. IV

Algunas horas antes del encuentro de Zoro con Sanji:

Abrió los ojos y observó un techo desconocido color azul; se sentía débil y con unas tremendas ganas de dormir así que sin importarle los gritos que se escuchaban a su alrededor como un suave y alarmante eco por su mente adormilada, volvió a cerrar los ojos y dormir profundamente.  
Abrió los ojos otra vez; seguía teniendo arriba de él el mismo techo azul y desconocido. Se le antojaba otra cabezadita así durmió nuevamente sin darle importancia a la silueta que se acercaba a él y que tenía toda la pinta de una persona con capucha puesta y ser bastante sospechoso.  
Abrió los ojos por tercera ocasión; el techo azul ya no tan desconocido seguía en el mismo lugar, escuchó gritos, el tipo de la capucha se acercó, sintió como lo zarandeaban y él… él siguió durmiendo.  
Abrió los ojos, pero en esta ocasión fue por un pequeño malestar que era la tortura más grande del mundo: le gruñían las tripas. Trató de moverse, pero por fin se dio cuenta que estaba encadenado de pies a cabeza y lo peor es que eran cadenas de kairoseki, así que hizo lo más normal y lógico que pensó: comenzó a gritar.  
—¡Tengo hambre! —se quejaba el capitán de los mugiwaras mientras se retorcía como momia-oruga encadenada (Deja vu).  
—Por fin te despiertas, ya me habías preocupado —habló la silueta con capucha que apareció en su campo de visión y se acercaba a él— ¿Cómo te sientes Luffy?  
—Tengo hambre.  
—A parte de eso. Estuviste en el barril mucho tiempo y no te han quitado las cadenas, debes de estar cansado.  
—Tengo hambre.  
—Veo que estas bien. Deja darte algo de comer.  
—¡Carne!  
—No hay carne —contestó la silueta y abrió la única puerta que había en el cuarto donde Luffy estaba acostado en una vieja cama. Tardó un par de minutos en regresar trayendo una enorme bandeja con comida—. En verdad me asustaste cuando no te mantenías despierto, pensé que el kairoseki te había hecho daño; le dije a Nami que no era buena idea, pero no me quiso escuchar.  
—¿Eh? ¿Conoces a Nami? ¿Quién eres?  
—¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no me reconozcas?! —la silueta dejó la bandeja en la pequeña mesita que estaba al lado de Luffy y se quitó la capucha mostrando que era… no, no es Law… que era… ¡¡Chopper!!  
—¡¡Waaa!!! ¡Yo te conozco! —gritó Luffy al ver al renito.  
—¡Claro que me conoces! ¡Somos nakamas! —contestó dándole un coscorrón a su capitán. A Luffy no le importó el golpe ya que se concentró en arrastrarse por la cama para alcanzar la bandeja de comida.  
—¿Qué pasa aquí? —habló un hombre parado en el umbral de la puerta.  
—¡Trafalgar-san! ¿Ya podemos quitarle las cadenas a Luffy? —preguntó el médico de los mugiwara, Law asintió; Chopper hizo malabares para quitarle las cadenas a Luffy mientras que éste comía con desesperación hundiendo la cabeza en la comida y con cada brazo que era liberado engullía con más ansias. Después de comer el pequeño Monkey se percató que el Shichibukai lo miraba, divertido.  
—¡Torao! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?  
—Nada de importancia mugiwara-ya —contestó acercándose a Luffy—, sólo que por esta noche me perteneces…  
Pues sí, Trafalgar compró a Luffy, pero Chopper le hizo el favor de asistir por él a la subasta. ¿Por qué? Básicamente porque Law creía que Zoro y Sanji se iban a dar cuenta de su presencia y ahí mismo lo iban a linchar; por eso pensó que era mejor que no fuera para que, por si pasaba algo, al que lincharan fuera al renito (cosa que no era como si lo deseara). Al final ninguno de los mugis se dio cuenta de su nakama.  
—¿Ah?  
—Tu nakama por esta noche te puso en venta y yo te compré por una módica cantidad.  
—Debes de estar agradecido Luffy —prosiguió el renito—, Trafalgar-san no consideraba correcto que otra persona tuviera a su merced a nuestro capitán así que decidió hacernos el favor de ser él quien te comprara… ¡Que buena persona es! —decía mientras que florecitas y estrellitas revoloteaban a su alrededor. Law estaba que rebosaba de alegría al ver que todo le salía a la perfección, pequeña mentirijilla blanca a Chopper incluida; era una suerte que el renito fuera tan inocente y le tuviera respeto.  
—¿Ah? ¡Gracias Torao! —exclamó Luffy con una enorme sonrisa en la boca y migajas de pan en el rostro. Law al ver esa sonrisa, pensó que debería de sentirse culpable, pero descubrió que por el contrario ansiaba desaparecer a Chopper para quedarse a solas con su compra—. Mmm… ¿y dónde estamos?  
—En una posada cerca del centro de Barter —contestó su nakama.  
—¡Entonces vamos a explorar! —gritó entusiasmado.  
—¿Qué? —Law salió de sus negros pensamientos.  
—¡Sí! De camino aquí vi una tienda donde vendían algodones de azúcar —le siguió el renito ansioso de ir a comprar el dulce.  
—¿¿Qué?? —Law miró a los dos “niños” saltar por la habitación listos para salir.  
—¡Torao, vamos! —el pequeño Monkey le tendió la mano al Shichibukai. Torao pensó rápidamente en alguna excusa para mandar a volar a Chopper y quedarse a solas con Luffy sin la necesidad de salir y de paso evitarse el fastidio de ser su niñera; era una pena que en esos aspectos el capitán de los mugis fuera mas veloz que nadie ya que antes de que Law se diera cuenta ya estaba siendo jalado hacia la calle principal.  
Bien dice el dicho: al mal tiempo, buena cara. Por esa razón Trafalgar tenía toda la pinta de divertirse entre los negocios de comida, recuerdos y demás cosillas que visitaba, aunque por dentro estuviera que se lo llevaba el demonio. Siendo él uno de los piratas más buscados ¿cómo era posible que estuviera comprándole manzanas acarameladas a su aliado? Porque, aparte de todo, los pequeños mugis no llevaban un centavo; jamás había consentido ser tan generoso, ese pequeño mugi en verdad lo obligaba a hacer cosas que en su vida imaginó. Después de mucho andar, los niños decidieron tomar un descanso al lado de un puente bastante sospechoso y que, en la oscuridad de la noche, no se podía ver nada debajo de el.  
—¿Tony-ya, porqué no va a comprar unos algodones de azúcar? Para ustedes dos y me trae uno para mí —pidió Law con una enorme sonrisa y una más grande venita en la frente; ya estaba harto de esperar.  
—¡Waaa! ¡Claro! —aceptó gustoso el renito tomando el dinero que el mayor le daba.  
—¡Te acompaño! —se ofreció Luffy.  
—No. Tú te quedas aquí —Law tomó al mugi del cuello de la camisa impidiéndole seguir a Chopper quien ya estaba camino a comprar el dulce.  
—Ahhh… yo quería ir… —refunfuñó haciendo puchero. La venita de Law se hizo más grande y ancha.  
—Mugiwara-ya, no podemos seguir con esto. La noche se acaba y en la mañana tus nakamas ya no me dejarán estar contigo…  
—¿Ah? ¿Es Zoro? —Luffy ignoró completamente al Law y se acercó a la orilla del río donde veía que su primer oficial salía más blanco que el papel —¡Zoro! —lo llamó y Torao le tapó la boca para que no supieran donde estaban, lástima que fue demasiado tarde, Zoro los vio y se puso más pálido de lo que estaba.  
—Lu… Lu… Luffy ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —preguntó el peliverde tratando de retenerles el paso.  
—Emmamos mameammo —contestó su capitán con la mano de Law aun tapándole la boca; fue ahí cuando el espadachín se dio cuenta de la presencia del Shichibukai y se olvidó de sus intentos de alejarlos.  
—¿Qué le haces a Luffy? —preguntó en tono amenazador y desenvainando sus espadas.  
—¿No lo escuchaste? Estamos paseando. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Deberías de estar con los piratas SM.  
—Eso es algo que no te incumbe. Suelta a Luffy… Ahora —ordenó ya que Torao no había soltado al pequeño capitán.  
—¿Y si no lo hago?  
—No me importará la alianza…  
—¡¡Ammi!! —gritó y señaló Luffy cortando de tajo la tensa atmósfera. Tanto Zoro como Law miraron hacia donde señalaba: Sanji salía de debajo del puente con un ligero rubor en el rostro. Zoro volvió a palidecer al verlo; miraba entre el cocinero y el Shichibukai rezando para que este último no pensara en cosas indebidas.  
—Vaya Zoro-ya ¿Qué hacían los dos solos en la oscuridad? —Demasiado tarde.  
—Eso es algo que no te importa Law —respondió el cocinero y vio al peliverde con ojos de “si las miradas mataran tú ya estarías muerto nueve veces”.  
—¿Divirtiéndose entre los dos? —aventuró el Shichibukai. Ambos mugis lo miraron sorprendidos y poco a poco la cara se les empezó a teñir de rojo hasta echar vaporcito.  
Law se quedó con la boca abierta, aunque tuvo sus sospechas al verlos salir del mismo lugar nunca imaginó que estuvieran… entreteniéndose mutuamente; cerró la boca bastante cabreado ¿Por qué ese par de… mugis lograron mojar y él se entretenía invitándole comida a su compra y tratando de alejar a un reno? Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Recordando que todavía Luffy estaba en sus brazos se dio la media vuelta cargándolo y, dejando a ambos hombres confusos, se acercó a la avenida principal donde encontró a Chopper quien sólo llevaba un algodón de azúcar.  
—¡Oye! ¿A dónde crees que vas? —gritaba Zoro que era completamente ignorado.  
—Disculpe Trafalgar-san, compre los tres algodones, pero creí que a lo mejor no le gustaban y para saber si estaban ricos empecé a probarlos, ya cuando me di cuenta sólo quedaba uno —decía el renito con lágrimas en los ojos y señalando el algodón.  
—Tony-ya —Law llamó al médico y antes que le pudieran responder prosiguió—: encontramos a sus nakamas y al parecer están enfermos, se encuentran muy pálidos y puedo apostar a que también muy calientes; debería ir a revisarlos, están en la orilla del río. Mientras yo acompañaré a Luffy para que no lo moleste.  
—¡Waaah! Trafalgar-san, es tan amable, iré inmediatamente.  
Chopper se acercó a la orilla donde encontró a sus nakamas, les impidió el paso ya que necesitaba revisarlos; bien sabía que eran muy testarudos así que no se sorprendió que le dieran la excusa de salvar a Luffy de las maquiavélicas y violadoras garras del Shichibukai ¿Cómo era posible que dijeran eso siendo Law tan amable?  
Por su parte Trafalgar se llevó a Luffy entre las calles menos concurridas de Barter hasta la primera posada que encontró. Luffy se dejó hacer ya que el ver a Torao tan impaciente y desesperado era muy entretenido; cuando el capitán de los piratas de Heart lo aventó a la cama y se quitó el hoodie sospechó que le iba a pasar algo grande… muy grande.


	5. V

—Zo… —la voz de Sanji fue acallada por los labios del peliverde que con hambre y devoción lo besaba desesperadamente metiéndole la lengua hasta las anginas. Sanji se encontraba tan pasmado que no reaccionó ni con el roce de esos labios, ni con el desesperado movimiento de la húmeda y caliente lengua o con el sabor de la saliva. Por simple inercia puso las manos en el pecho del espadachín cuando éste se acercó más invadiendo completamente su espacio personal y al sentir que el peliverde había metido una pierna entre las suyas notó ¿una tercera pierna? Ah no, no era eso. Fue ahí que al cocinero lo golpeó la realidad y reaccionó jalando el cabello de su nakama con bastante fuerza, tenía que hacer un poco de espacio para poder darle una buena patada ahí donde no le da el sol.  
—¿Qué diablos te pasa marimo? —preguntó. No era como si quisiera saber la razón, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que preguntar y sentía que el gritarle solo alteraría de peor manera al espadachín. En una situación bastante extraña y extrema lo mejor era una actitud extraña y bastante extrema.  
—Me gustas… —confesó así de la nada. Sanji se quedó con la boca abierta; su nakama se había confesado de una manera tan simple y sin chiste como si pidiera una botella de sake en cualquier bar. ¿Cómo se atrevía ha hacerlo de esa manera? ¿Si en verdad le gustaba, dónde quedaba el romance y la cursilería? ¡¿Y por qué carajos se enojaba por esas tonterías?!  
—Ah… no… —intentó contestar con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y desviando la mirada; de repente no podía mirarle a los ojos.  
—Tu aroma… me gusta… me encanta… —seguía diciendo con voz ronca.  
—¿Eh? —Sanji sintió otro golpe de la realidad. Había dicho “su aroma” ¿el aroma de él o de la cosa que le rociaron? Sea lo que sea, la actitud del marimo se debía al incentivo que le regaló ese estúpido mercader ¿por qué eso lo decepcionaba? “Debe de ser mi orgullo de hombre” pensó no muy convencido. Y el pensamiento fue interrumpido por otro beso más apasionado que el anterior si era posible, más exigente y sobre todo más provocador. Sanji ya no sabía si su sorpresa era por el comportamiento de su nakama, la decepción de saber el motivo o porque su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar. Inexplicablemente el hormigueo que nacía en su parte más privada era muy incentivo como un delicioso preámbulo a lo que su inconsistente mente le obligaba a pensar; cada erótica imagen de tan ansioso deseo constituía una realidad desconocida que estaba al alcance de su mano, boca y cuerpo incluidos y que se podía resumir en: ¿Tomarla o no tomarla?  
Su orgullo de hombre le gritaba que se dejara de tonterías y pateara a ese estúpido marimo, lo castrara y después lo volviera a patear; su instinto okama estaba ya retorciéndose del placer; y su conciencia le decía: “Sanji, el marimo no sabe lo que hace… bueno, sí sabe y sabe muy bien. Después de esto posiblemente no vuelvan a hablar del tema, es más, hasta podrías sacar provecho al recordarle su pequeño desliz. Si alegas que él es físicamente más fuerte que tú podrías hacerte la victima, no es tu estilo, pero aun así será suficiente para tenerlo comiendo de tu mano; así que ¡hazlo! Además ¿a quien engañas? Tu parte baja ya está lista, puesta y preparada…” Bien dicen que Dios les da a los hombres dos cabezas y sangre suficiente para funcionar una a la vez. Cuando kuroashi salió de sus ensoñaciones supo que toda la sangre ya le había bajado a la otra cabeza; era inútil tratar de decidir que hacer, su cuerpo lo había hecho por él. “Qué diablos…”  
Metió las manos entre el cabello verde que, aunque corto, era de textura suave; enredó los dedos, jaló, lo acercó hacía él, jugó, lo revolvió, en pocas palabras hizo lo que se le antojó mientras que Zoro lo apretujaba a él. Con fuerza, mucha fuerza, los brazos del peliverde lo aprisionaban a su pecho levantándolo del suelo, situación que Sanji aprovechó para enredarle las piernas alrededor de la cintura. Zoro lo llevó hasta la pared del puente y, utilizando su propio cuerpo para detenerlo, le bajó la corbata, le rompió los dos primeros botones de su camisa y dejó al descubierto el hombro derecho. Mordió.  
—¡Ahhh! —Sanji gritó por la sorpresa, por el dolor y por el placer para luego gemir al sentir que la lengua de su nakama lamía la pulsante y adolorida línea que dejaron sus dientes. Zoro hizo lo mismo en el hombro contrario, cerca de la clavícula, en el pecho y donde sea que pudiera hacerlo y que la ropa lo ocultara.  
Sin poder ocultar sus intenciones el espadachín sacudía las caderas de una manera nada sutil; pareciera que quería enterrarlo en el borde del puente; el balanceo de su cadera restregando ambos cuerpos era fuerte, salvaje, continuo; el movimiento ondulante era una clara indirecta de querer penetrarlo y hacerlo suyo. Le dolía su propio miembro, la fuerte fricción aliviaba un poco su necesidad, pero eso era solo cuando su sexo sentía la dura y erecta virilidad del cocinero; para eso necesitaba hundirse más en ese cuerpo, friccionar con más fuerza, moverse más rápido. Para poder satisfacer su propia necesidad tenía que brindarle todo el placer posible al cuerpo del hombre que se encontraba entre sus brazos y que su aroma lo atraía y su presencia lo volvía loco.  
Sanji tenía que aferrarse al cuello, los brazos, el tórax o donde sea que pudiera para no caer; el movimiento que recibía, las caderas que lo hundían, el enorme sexo que sentía a través de la ropa, los roncos sonidos que resonaban en sus oídos, todo a su alrededor que se podía resumir en un marimo lujurioso, le quitaba las fuerzas en sus piernas, el aire en sus pulmones y la razón en su mente. Ya ni siquiera pensaba en como había llegado hasta ese punto, lo único que quería y ansiaba era que ese estúpido espadachín con cerebro de alga se moviera más rápido; si para eso necesitaba que él mismo se moviera estaba dispuesto ha hacerlo, el fuego de placer en su interior bien lo valía; sacudió la pelvis, se aferró con más fuerza, jadeó abiertamente y se revolvió de pies a cabeza.  
Ambos buscaban calmar sus ansias y llegar al tan deseoso clímax; los dos sabían que el placer experimentado, comparado con otras experiencias no se podía igualar; el cuerpo que les brindaba ese éxtasis era explosivo, salvaje y nada gentil, justo como más lo disfrutaban. Por las feromonas o el calor del momento, sea cual sea el motivo por el que cayeron en esa situación, continuaron porque ambos entregaban a la vez que recibían, exactamente como a ellos los satisfacía.  
El vaivén continuó. Por momentos Sanji alcanzaba a preguntarse porque el marimo no se dejaba de tonterías, le arrancaba los pantalones y lo penetraba; después se reprendía mentalmente, sin poder creer que él estuviera ansioso de ser el uke; y al final, entre sus gemidos y el fuerte latir de su corazón, recordaba que no estaban solos, es más, se encontraban casi a la vista de todos. En verdad no creía que estuviera en esa situación, no podía ser descubiertos así; mientras nadie los viera podían seguir, pero con los jadeos que le era imposible contener la cosa no se veía tan secreta que digamos. Kuroashi se ordenaba a si mismo guardar silencio, sin embargo con el movimiento tan fuerte que recibía era un verdadera proeza; gemir fue única manera que tenía de respirar y poder soportar el calor abrasador en cada célula de su ser. “Realmente no me ha tocado y ya no aguanto… si me coge, moriré…” pensaba el cocinero y nuevamente ansiaba guardar silencio.  
—Ma…rimo… —alcanzó a pronunciar. Los sensuales gruñidos de su nakama se interrumpieron.  
—¿Cejas de sushi? —Sanji se sonrojó más si cabía la posibilidad, si no hacía algo en vez de gemidos gritaría y entonces sí los iban a descubrir.  
—Be… Bésame… —pidió. Zoro lo miró desconcertado unos momentos y los ojos se le nublaron por el deseo; sin esperar más lo volvió a besar de la forma que él sabía: tan eróticamente salvaje y brutal.  
Con el aliento que el marimo le robaba, el cocinero se mareó aun más y cuando el espadachín le desabrochó el pantalón así como el suyo y empezó a masajear ambos sexos al mismo tiempo, no tardó en correrse, situación que a Zoro colmó de excitación llegando él a su clímax.  
Exhaustos, jadeantes y para nada satisfechos, la improvisada pareja se recargó entre sí en una especie de abrazo. Sanji medio desnudo, lleno de marcas de besos, con el malsano deseo de sentir a su nakama en toda su extensión dentro de él, no sabía que decir; Zoro por su parte también medio desnudo, con el cabello completamente despeinado y con un leve cosquilleo en sus caderas señal de querer seguir adelante quería decir tantas cosas que la final no dijo ninguna y permaneció callado. Juntos y en completo silencio esperaron a que sus respiraciones se regularan para después separarse y arreglar un poco sus ropas.  
Aún sabiendo que todo fue provocado por la maldita esencia, Sanji decidió sacarle el máximo provecho así que, a punto estaba de pedirle a su nakama ir a un lugar más privado cuando fue interrumpido por éste.  
—Disculpa… sé que esto fue un error; es completamente mi culpa, si me quieres golpear, hazlo. —El cocinero lo miró interrogante, Zoro no se atrevía a verle la cara.  
—Error… —dijo sin ser una pregunta.  
—Sí, también para mí lo fue. Olvida todo; te prometo que jamás lo volveré a hacer.  
—Claro. Un error. Por supuesto —El sarcasmo en su voz no pasó desapercibido para el espadachín quien volteó a ver a su nakama; el aura negra que lo rodeaba asustó al marimo como pocas veces en su vida, no entendía qué carajos pasaba, pero su instinto le gritaba que corriera.  
Zoro comenzó a retroceder; tragaba saliva para aminorar el amargo sabor del miedo. Sanji no se había movido un ápice, solo se dedicaba a mirarlo mientras que el aura negra a su alrededor crecía, y crecía y crecía.  
—¡Zoro!  
El cocinero escuchó la voz de su capitán llamar a ese maldito, estúpido e idiota del marimo. Supo enseguida que tenía que tragarse el odio que sintió al escuchar al pedazo de animal de Zoro decir que los besos, los abrazos, el movimiento, el placer mutuo fue un error, y no solo para él sino también aseguraba que la equivocación era de ambos ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso? “Error…” pensó al momento que las marcas en su pecho le quemaban.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿De dónde carajos saqué un Luffy tan inocente? -.-  
> Hice parecer a mi Law como un pederasta, joder. Las tonterías que una escribe con tan poca experiencia xD

—Mugiwara-ya… —dijo el Shichibukai acercándose a la cama; llevaba el torso desprovisto de ropa solo cubierto por sus tatuajes; se había desabrochado el pantalón con lo cual podía verse el inicio de la ajustada ropa interior y con el andar confiado daba una presencia sumamente sugestiva.  
Luffy tragó saliva al verlo; su primera intención fue reclamarle por alejarlo de sus nakamas y la segunda era salir de ahí para comer algodón de azúcar con Chopper, pero por alguna razón que desconocía le era imposible quitarle la vista de encima a su aliado.  
—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó el Shichibukai, sabía que el pequeño siempre decía lo que pensaba, pero verlo asentir tan inocentemente fue un verdadero disfrute— ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer? —esa pregunta era bastante arriesgada, cómo Luffy podía decir que quería tocarlo de la misma forma que podía querer regresar con sus nakamas, claro también estaba la posibilidad de que no supiera que hacer. El pequeño Monkey lo miró en silencio por unos momentos. El médico no supo determinar el significado de esa mirada, tan simple como recalcada. Al final Luffy sonrió.  
—¡Quiero tocar tus tatuajes! —dijo sin más. A Law se le llenaron los ojos de deseo, el pequeño no era tan pequeño después de todo.  
—Adelante —contestó; puso una rodilla en la cama, agarró el pie de su aliado y lo jaló hacia él.  
Luffy terminó de acortar la distancia entre los dos tocando suavemente el enorme corazón en el pecho de Law, pero hasta ahí llegó la delicadeza del chico; el mugiwara siguió tocando la piel de forma bastante tosca, algo obvio ya que la sutileza no era uno de sus puntos fuertes. Mas que romper con la atmósfera, el toqueteo torpe excitó al Shichibukai, con esas actitudes podía asegurar que se llevaría todos los “primeros” de Luffy.  
—Me gustas, crío —confesó el mayor levantando la barbilla de su tentativo amante—. Me enloqueces…  
—¿Ah…? Disculpa —contestó el pequeño.  
—¿Por qué te disculpas?  
—Por hacerte enloquecer.  
Law se llevó la mano que momentos antes tocaba el rostro del pequeño a su boca. Ese chico, sólo ese chico podía provocarle un mar de sensaciones con unas cuantas palabras de torpe inocencia.  
—Si en verdad lo sientes, hazte responsable —contestó. Qué fácil sería amoldar a ese pequeño a la medida exacta de sus bajas pasiones—. Baja el cierre de mi pantalón —ordenó. Literalmente eran sus bajas pasiones.  
Luffy lo miró interrogante unos momentos, pero terminó accediendo, no había razón para no hacerlo (según él), confiaba en Law. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de la elevación propia de la erección del mayor. El pequeño Monkey volvió a mirar a Law como diciendo: “¿Qué es eso?”.  
—¿Estás bien, Torao? —preguntó. El médico soltó una risilla entre incredulidad y diversión, al parecer el pequeño sí era pequeño después de todo ¿Debía aprovecharse de la situación? Law lo pensó el tiempo suficiente, una milésima de segundo, pero no encontró motivo para no hacerlo; y de todas maneras si lo hubiera encontrado no le iba a hacer mucho caso.  
—No lo estoy, necesito de tu ayuda ¿Quieres ayudarme? —Luffy asintió enseguida— Bien. Necesito que tomes mi miembro entre tus manos… —El pequeño Monkey bajó la mirada a la pelvis del mayor, eran raras sus indicaciones, pero si eso lo ayudaba lo haría. Bajó un poco el pantalón junto con la ropa interior y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos; ver el sexo de Law en ese estado era intimidante a la vez de hipnotizante, no podía dejar de mirarlo y a sus ojos tomó más grosor y dureza—. Hazlo —le recordó el mayor. Luffy ocupó una mano para tomarlo de la base y la otra la puso muy cerca de la punta “caliente” pensó. Law inspiró al sentir el contacto—. Bien. Ahora utiliza tus manos para recorrerlo por completo, sube y baja lentamente con suavidad, yo te diré cuando tengas que hacerlo más rápido. —El pequeño obedeció al principio con bastante torpeza y después también; por más que lo intentaba sus manos no lograban encontrar un ritmo adecuado ni un movimiento continuo. Law volvió a soltar una risilla no le importaba tener que enseñarle paso a paso—. Así, mira —le dijo y tomó las manos de Luffy ayudándole a marcar el ritmo.  
—Esto es muy difícil —se quejó el pequeño— ¿Seguro que con esto estarás bien?  
—Seguro. Ahora hazlo tú solo. —Después de enseñarle, el pequeño Monkey se desenvolvía mejor—Lo haces bien —habló con la voz ligeramente ronca y la respiración más acelerada—. Trata de aumentar la velocidad y utiliza el pulgar para pasarlo por la punta. —Luffy hizo lo que le dijeron, movió las manos más rápido y cuando pasó el dedo por la húmeda punta Law se inclinó ligeramente gruñendo por el placer.  
—¡¿Torao, estás bien?! —preguntó asustado y soltando el sexo del mayor.  
—Mugiwara-ya… —contestó abalanzándose directamente a la boca del menor, agarrándolo de los hombros y obligando a que se acostara, el mayor se acomodó entre sus piernas guiándolas para que le rodearan la cintura mientra que su boca seguía robándole en aliento.  
Luffy se encontraba tan confundido por el repentino cambio de su aliado, cuando abrió la boca para preguntar que le ocurría sintió la lengua de Law entrar en la suya y buscarlo desesperadamente; esa era la primera vez que tenía un contacto similar ¿era bueno o malo? ¿Qué tenía que hacer en un caso así? ¿Por qué lo hacía? No tenía la respuesta a ninguna de las cuestiones que revoloteaban en su mente y aun con todo confiaba en Torao así que no lo apartó, sin embargo seguía sin saber qué hacer. Law presintió la indecisión del pequeño; se separó un poco, lo suficiente para hablar, con voz rasposa, llena de deseo.  
—Haz lo mismo que yo… —regresó a besarlo con más fuerza y pasión y cuando sintió que la lengua del menor correspondía sus arrebatos de lujuria bajó las manos por el pecho y los costados y los volvió a subir metiéndolos entre la cama y la espalda para poder abrazarlo. Sin esfuerzo se levantó llevando al pequeño entre los brazos y lo sentó en sus piernas—. Mugiwara-ya, mírame a los ojos —ordenó. Luffy lo hizo, aunque se veía bastante confundido su rostro se había sonrojado un poco.  
—¿Torao, qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, su incesante curiosidad no podía ser callada con nada.  
—¿Recuerdas que te dije que por esta noche eres mío? —El pequeño asintió— Pues, lo eres con toda la extensión de la palabra. Serás completamente mío tanto en cuerpo como en alma. Conocerás los placeres que mi cuerpo te puede ofrecer y yo me regocijaré con el tuyo, y al final te prometo que me pedirás más… —dijo besando el cuello del menor con dulce sutileza— Dime ¿alguna vez te habías tocado de esta forma? —Law volvió a bajar las manos por los costados; esta vez Luffy se encontraba totalmente consciente de lo que hacía ya que el mayor lo guiaba con su voz, arqueó la espalda e inspiró.  
—No… —contestó. Sus manos se aferraron a los hombros del Shichibukai.  
—¿Y te gusta que lo haga? —La lengua seguía su recorrido por el cuello hasta llegar al hombro donde se desvió por el pecho y llegó al hombro contrario para subir hasta la oreja—. Contesta.  
—Sí…  
—A mi también me gusta hacerlo —confesó y sopló en el oído del menor.  
—¡Torao! ¡¿Qué… qué está pasando?! —exclamó y en su voz había una nota de miedo.  
—Nada que tú no quieras —Law trató de tranquilizarlo subiendo y bajando las manos por la espalda a la vez que recorría el mentón con la lengua, cuando llegó a los labios los lamió para que le permitieran la entrada. Luffy cedió y apretó los hombros de su aliado—. Mugiwara-ya, te voy a quitar la ropa y quiero que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo ¿entiendes? —El pequeño asintió— Bien. No pienses en nada más, solo escucha mi voz y siente mis manos…  
Luffy dio un respingo cuando fue desprovisto de su chaleco y Law le acariciaba por completo los brazos una y otra vez, algunas veces, al llegar a las manos, entrelazaba los dedos y lo jalaba hacía sí para poder besarlo. El pequeño correspondía cada vez menos alterado.  
—No hay nada que temer, no te voy a lastimar. Sabes mugiwara-ya, desde que te cuidé en mi submarino y estuviste en mis manos como un pequeño cachorrito herido, deseé poder tenerte de esta manera…  
—¡Yo no soy un cachorro! —objetó haciendo puchero. Law sonrió.  
—Lo sé. Por eso quería probar tu cuerpo cuando estuvieras totalmente recuperado. —El mayor supo que su distracción había surtido efecto cuando, en un rápido movimiento, dejó caer a Luffy en la cama y le arrebató los pantalones junto a la ropa interior.  
—¡¡Waaa!! —gritó el chiquillo. Antes de poder articular otra palabra, Law ya estaba nuevamente encima de él, besándolo y poniendo en contacto ambos sexos— ¡Tora… Torao…! —trataba de hablar, saber que el roce que sentía en su parte baja por el miembro de su aliado le provocaba un desconcertante hormigueo en su propio sexo.  
Law comenzó a bajar por el pecho del menor dando pequeños besos o mordiendo a su antojo. Ahora que sentía que Luffy comenzaba a reaccionar se sintió en la libertad de hacer todo lo que siempre quiso. Saborear la piel que comenzaba a sentirse salada por el sudor, chupar los pezones hasta volverlos duros, arañar los costados y dejar marcas de su presencia. Cuando llegó al sexo del pequeño ya se encontraba completamente despierto; masturbarlo y escuchar los jadeos del chiquillo fue un completo deleite.  
—Lo estás disfrutando ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras se enderezaba y ponía una pierna a la altura de su hombro. Luffy lo vio con la mirada entrecerrada y la boca respirando por él.  
—No sé que siento —contestó.  
—¿Quieres que pare? —volvió a preguntar y movió la cabeza para morder el muslo que estaba a su disposición. El pequeño no gritó.  
—No…  
—¿Continuo? —Law bajaba por el muslo dando mordidas mientras que su mano seguía masturbando al chiquillo quien solo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza y ponerse el brazo encima de los ojos.  
Torao abrió la boca y cambió su mano por la lengua disfrutando el sabor del pequeño capitán. Al sentir el contacto, Luffy arqueó la espalda, gritó y después se incorporó en sus codos para ver a un Law con su miembro en la boca, subiendo y bajando y que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Demasiado para el pequeño.  
—¡Torao, no, no más! ¡Detente! —Law se detuvo, sacó el sexo de Luffy de su boca y lo miró detenidamente esperando una explicación—. No puedo respirar… mi corazón late muy deprisa… siento el cuerpo entero muy caliente y, cuando haces eso, hay una sensación muy extraña… —El Shichibukai sonrió divertido.  
—¿Una sensación como esta? —preguntó y lamió lentamente la punta del sexo del pequeño.  
—¡Ahhh! –Ggritó el chiquillo y se dejó caer en la cama por el placer.  
—Mugiwara-ya ¿recuerdas que soy médico? Por lo que me describes puedo decir que lo que tienes se llama excitación y es un estado que sólo yo puedo curarte ¿Quieres que lo haga? —Luffy lo miró con los ojos entreabiertos y asintió— Bien. Pero recuerda que sólo yo puedo hacerlo. Ahora, para poder quitarte este “malestar” debo encontrar el punto exacto necesario ¿entiendes? —Volvió a asentir— Así que no quiero más quejas.  
Dicho esto, Law lamió sus dedos hasta que la saliva escurrió por ellos; con cuidado separó un poco más las piernas del pequeño y, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, introdujo un dedo. Luffy dio un respingo.  
—Nada de quejas —repitió el Shichibukai cuando su aliado abrió la boca para reclamar. Luffy lo miró con recelo y después con toda la intención de no hacerle caso cuando fue interrumpido por un sutil dolor, Law le había metido el segundo—. Sé que puedes aguantar esto y más; aun así te prometo que haré lo posible para que no te duela —dijo al ver la expresión de molestia en el chiquillo— Pronto pasará. —Luffy cerró los ojos al sentir el tercero, pero tener el placer que la mano del mayor le brindaba al volver a masturbarlo le hacía olvidar el dolor y concentrarse en lo caliente que se sentía.  
—Torao esto no es bueno… yo, siento que voy a estallar… —El pequeño respiraba cada vez más rápido conforme el movimiento de los dedos en su interior aumentaba; sentía que algo llegaba.  
—Aun no —contestó el Shichibukai y sacó sus dedos. Con esto Luffy pudo volver a respirar aunque se sentía algo inconforme—. Falta lo mejor —dijo y se acomodó entre sus piernas poniendo ambas encima de sus hombros— Luffy…  
El pequeño lo miró sorprendido al escuchar su nombre, no solo por el hecho que era la primera vez que lo llamaba así, sino también por el tono tan necesitado y deseoso que utilizó. Nunca había oído a alguien hablar de esa manera y escucharlo fue como una conexión entre los dos ya que también él se sintió ansioso por necesitarlo.  
—¡¡Ahhh!! —gritó al sentir la intromisión. La sensación era dolorosa y placentera en partes iguales.  
—Luffy… —De cuando en cuando Law decía su nombre mientras se movía lentamente; con los ojos cerrados se inclinó para poder apresar el miembro del pequeño entre ambos cuerpos. Luffy no paraba de gemir fuertemente con cada embestida que aumentaba en velocidad y fuerza; agarró a Law de la nuca y lo jaló hacía él para poder abrazarlo, sus piernas cayeron a los codos del mayor dándoles más libertad para acercarse.  
—Tora… Torao… —a veces podía pronunciar su nombre, no sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero de alguna forma deseaba más. Más del placer, más del movimiento, más de Law. Comenzó a moverse al compás del cuerpo del mayor, la sensación de explotar regresó solo que en esta ocasión con mucha mayor fuerza—. Rápido, rápido por favor… —pedía jadeante.  
Esta vez Law no contestó, solo gruñó en respuesta. Nunca imaginó que ese pequeño cuerpo le iba a quitar el habla, pero era tan estrecho y caliente que lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar por el instinto primitivo que le pedía continuar sin importarle qué. Ambos continuaron exigiéndose más de todo y dejando que sus cuerpos hablaran por ellos alcanzando una meta en común, un trofeo de sensaciones sin límites y sumamente satisfactorias.  
Los dos gritaron el nombre de pila del causante de tan deseoso momento al llegar el clímax. Para uno eran experiencias completamente nuevas que no le importaría volver a repetir; para el otro un deseo cumplido que sobrepasó sus expectativas y que ya ansiaba volver a tener nuevamente. Para ambos fue una fuerte conexión desprovista de cualquier sentimiento impropio, en pocas palabras una maravillosa combinación de la pasión instintiva de Law y la inocencia pura de Luffy. Simplemente algo único.

—¡Me gustó mucho Torao! —exclamó el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa en los labios después de haber descansado de tan… ajetreada actividad.  
—A mi también mugiwara-ya —contestó y tapó ambos cuerpos con las mantas. Tenía que hacer algo para no ver esa sonrisa o si no se sentiría como si acabara de llevar por el lado oscuro a un inocente niño.   
—No creí que pudiera existir algo así, aunque sólo es contigo ¿verdad?  
—Exactamente. Cuando gustes puedo ayudar a “curarte”.  
—Nishishishi… —Ambos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos— Hay algo que me incomoda.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Tú me dijiste que te quitara la ropa y no lo hice.  
Law abrió la boca incrédulo. “En verdad me enloqueces” pensó.  
—¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? —preguntó y lo besó adelantándose a la respuesta.


	7. VII

La navegante de los mugiwara, Nami, abrió la ventana del camarote, respiró la húmeda brisa proveniente del mar, estiró todo el cuerpo y miró hacia la cubierta del Sunny. Una agradable tranquilidad reinaba en el barco, una paz como pocas veces se había visto, sólo escuchándose el romper de las olas y las notas pacificas del violín de su nakama Brook. Nami sonrió satisfecha, había tenido una espléndida noche: su pequeña fortuna regresó a sus manos, se deshizo por una noche de los escandalosos de su nakamas y sabía que, al llegar a Zou, le esperaba otra gran cantidad de dinero; no podía pedir más, hacerlo sería ser demasiado codiciosa y así no era ella. Pero como nada puede ser perfecto, existía un pequeño inconveniente en su maravillosa mañana: Sanji no se encontraba así que tendría que prepararse el desayuno; bueno, eso era un pequeño precio que estaba más que dispuesta a pagar. Salió del camarote en compañía de Robin, se encontraron a Franky en el camino y los tres se dirigieron a la cocina donde Usopp trataba de cocinar; el fuego, humo y el pescado algo crudo que se movía en el plato eran parte del menú.  
—Creo que necesitamos a Sanji —dijo la arqueóloga al momento de abrir la ventana para dejar salir la densa cortina de humo.  
—Es increíble que no sepan cocinar —se quejó la navegante.  
—Disculpa, pero para tu información era conocido como un gran chef —se defendió el tirador.  
—Ahora que lo pienso, ninguno de los tres regresó anoche —mencionó Franky, refiriéndose a su nakamas mientras que apagaba el fuego— ¿Y donde está Trafalgar? Desde ayer que no lo veo.  
—Ellos todavía deben de estar ganándose el dinero que costaron —contestó Nami.  
—Tampoco he visto a médico-san.  
—Salió anoche con Law así que no creo que debamos de preocuparnos —aclaró la pelinaranja ¿Por qué hacían tantas preguntas? A ese paso se le acabarían las respuestas; para su fortuna un fuerte ruido seguido de gritos se escuchó en las afueras del barco.  
Todos salieron a ver que era lo que pasaba; Chopper llegaba con sus nakamas a cuestas quienes despilfarraban gritos y sombrerazos al por mayor. Los mugis sonrieron de alivio, ya tenían quien les cocinara.  
Chopper dejó caer a sus nakamas sin nada de delicadeza en el pasto de la cubierta; ya estaba harto de escucharlos reclamar tonterías sobre Law-sama; además de considerarlos unos chiquillos llorones, sus temperaturas corporales habían estado algo elevadas, pero eso no era suficiente para hacerse los enfermos y preocupar tanto a Law como a él. Mientras que el pequeño renito les quitaba las cadenas con las que fueron sometidos a punta de amenazas de ser acusados con su capitán y navegante para que fueran reprendidos y aumentaran los intereses de sus deudas futuras, los demás mugiwara se acercaron, sentían mucha curiosidad de saber como les había ido.  
—Vaya chicos, ¿qué tal se la pasaron? —preguntó la navegante. Zoro la miró con ojos asesinos; Sanji, para evitar hacer lo mismo, desvió la mirada— No pudo haber sido tan malo.  
El peliverde no contestó, ignoró a su nakama y salió del barco. Había decidido omitir el pequeño asunto sobre Sanji, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y desconocer el «leve contacto inocente» con él; algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que no podía pensar en otra cosa, e inclusive creía estar tan mal que en ocasiones aseguraba oler el agradable e incitante aroma del cocinero. Iba a tener que poner a prueba todo su autocontrol para poder olvidar lo sucedido; según él, así era mejor. Por lo pronto necesitaba encontrar a su capitán, ya había perdido mucho el tiempo y no soportaba el hecho de saber que Law se lo llevó. No quería pensar el lo que pudo haber pasado entre los dos aunque eso lo distrajera de sus propios problemas.  
Por su parte, Sanji se preocupaba por su capitán también, sin embargo él confiaba un poco más en el Shichibukai ya que no lo creía capaz de hace algo que en verdad hiriera a su nakama y de alguna forma (tal vez su instinto okama) algo le decía que las intenciones de Law eran un poco más honestas que las de cierto pedazo de animal con cerebro de alga y cabello de marimo… El cocinero se gritaba mentalmente porque todos sus pensamientos se desviaban a su nakama y lo peor de todo era que terminaban con el marimo besándolo con furia y, adornado con su imaginación tan amplia, embistiéndolo salvajemente. ¿Quién diría que una simple fragancia era capaz de alborotarle por completo la hormona llegando a olvidar incluso su orgullo masculino y desear ser penetrado por el espadachín? «Bueno, al menos tengo buen gusto» pensó y regresaron los gritos y jalones de pelo en su interior. Sacó un cigarrillo, suspiró y volvió a tener la misma sonrisa bobalicona para con Nami y Robin.  
.  
.  
.  
Después de un merecido desayuno y de decidir qué hacía falta para abastecerse en la isla, los mugis se preparaban para las compras; pero el sol casi estaba en lo más alto del cielo y no había señales de su capitán ni de Law. Cuando Chopper les contó que Luffy se había ido con Law pensaron que no existía problema y que en el momento en que el pequeño Monkey tuviera hambre regresaría, sin embargo las horas pasaban y ninguno de los dos daba señales de vida.  
Para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, decidieron que mientras se abastecían irían a buscar a sus nakamas, todos a excepción de Zoro por obvias razones; bastante cabreado por haberlo hecho a un lado, el peliverde lo último que quería era soportar la cara de pocos amigos que Sanji le dedicaba cada tres segundos; tenía claro porqué el enfado y aun con eso no se consideraba merecedor del desprecio del cocinero así que, como buen hombre que no sabe como reaccionar en una situación similar, se acercó a su infructuoso «pseudo amente por cinco minutos» y lo encaró.  
—Olvidemos todo esto ¿quieres? Yo me dejé llevar por la sustancia que te rociaron; sé que suena a excusa, pero así fue —habló así sin más, ni un preámbulo o un preparativo—. Y aunque lo disfrutamos no quiere decir que lo vayamos a repetir. Ya no tienes la sustancia que te echaron y el aroma que me nubló la consciencia ya no lo percibo, así que no tienes que preocuparte más por eso, no intentaré atacarte… —Decía cada vez más rápido sospechando que entre más hablaba más se hundía.  
Sanji al principio lo escuchaba con atención, pero después de la tercera tontería decidió que era mejor actuar de otra manera. Luego de decidir donde iba a dar la patada no dudó ni un segundo, le golpeó de lleno en toda la cara. El peliverde salió volando hasta caer en la proa del Sunny; en otras ocasiones había llegado a los golpes con Sanji, pero nunca en plan de querer lastimarse en serio, sus peleas eran más como un juego y nunca se había enfrentado a la verdadera velocidad de su nakama en combate, no vio venir el golpe y por lo tanto ni las manos metió.  
—¡¡Zoro!! —gritaron Usopp, Brook y Chopper. Corrieron a auxiliar al espadachín.  
—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa cejas de sushi?! —gritó el peliverde. Sanji encendió otro cigarrillo.  
—¡Oi, chicos! Dejen de jugar. Ya llegó nuestro capitán —anunció Franky—. Y viene con Law.  
Eso fue suficiente para que todos olvidaran al golpeado de Zoro, es más, Zoro olvidó a Zoro y se acercó a la orilla del barco para ver a su capitán que llegaba muy sonriente saltando de alegría al lado del estoico Law.  
—Vaya, eso si que es una sorpresa —dijo Robin y todos asintieron.  
—Sí, y lo que más me sorprende es que Luffy venga caminando —comentó la navegante. Todos la miraron con curiosidad, ella sólo sonrió restándole importancia al asunto y llamó a su capitán para desviar la atención, cosa que funcionó, menos para el espadachín.  
—¡Chicos! —gritó el pequeño Monkey y utilizó la habilidad de su akuma no mi para llegar con ellos de un solo salto. Nada más tocó la cubierta del barco y el peliverde se acercó a él con la preocupación escrita en la cara.  
—¡¿Luffy, estas bien?! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Law te hizo algo? —preguntaba sin parar. A primera vista su capitán parecía en perfecto estado, pero eso no garantizaba las cosas. Luffy lo veía sin prestarle mucha atención.  
—Estaba con Torao. No me sentía muy bien y él me curó ¡Ahora ya estoy mucho mejor! —contestó mientras se picaba la nariz.  
—¡¿Te curó?! ¿Qué tenías? Será mejor que Chopper te revise —Zoro agarró al pequeño del hombro para llevarlo con el renito, en definitiva no se creía el cuento de la «cura» de Law o lo que era peor: que sí lo curó y de paso le hizo un chequeo completo.  
—No hace falta Roronoa-ya —dijo el Shichibukai que llegó de la misma forma que Luffy gracias a su akuma no mi y tomó el pequeño Monkey por el otro hombro—, ya me encargué del malestar de mugiwara-ya.  
—Si digo que Chopper lo va a revisar es porque Chopper lo va a revisar —el tono de voz que utilizó fue bastante amenazante, sin embargo lo único que provocó en Law fue una sonrisa.  
—¡Basta ya, marimo! —habló Sanji golpeando la cabeza de su nakama— Luffy se siente mejor así que no hay de qué preocuparse.  
—¡Sanji tiene razón, confío en Trafalgar-san, si él dice que ya curó a Luffy entonces no hay problema! —Chopper intercedió por el Shichibukai. A Zoro no le quedó de otra más que rendirse. Soltó a Luffy quien le sonrió como él sabe hacerlo cosa que ayudó para que el espadachín se tranquilizara un poco.

Después de ese pequeño asunto resuelto, todos lo que no estuvieron fuera en la noche salieron a hacer las compras necesarias. Law estaba realmente cansado así que se dirigió directamente a su dormitorio para descansar; Zoro no quería verle la cara ni al Shichibukai ni a Sanji, se escondió en el gimnasio a romper un nuevo record en cuanto ejercicio esperando que con eso dejara de pensar en sus problemas personales y en lo que su aliado pudo haberle hecho a su capitán; Luffy se moría de hambre y obligó a Sanji a prepararle un pequeño refrigerio que constó de casi la mitad de las reservas de comida, al final no le quedó de otra al cocinero que salir para volver a abastecerse, al menos así iba a poder tener algo de tiempo para pensar las cosas.

En el camino de regreso al Sunny a Sanji se le paró el corazón; un tipo con la cabeza vendada y prominente barriga lo esperaba en la única escalera que había para subir al barco. El cocinero encendió un cigarrillo, encontrarse nuevamente con el mercader que le puso la vida de cabeza en unas cuantas horas no estaba dentro de sus planes. El hombre miró al cocinero y entre las vendas se pudo vislumbrar un amago de sonrisa.  
—Sanji-sama, si me permite decirle algo… —El mercader se acercó llevando en las manos la pequeña caja donde guardaba los frascos de su máxima creación. Sanji lo vió con recelo, pero sabía que, a los ojos de Nami, debía comportarse correctamente— Sé que mi comportamiento no fue el mejor, así que le ofrezco esto como compensación; tal vez pueda sacarle un muy buen provecho… —dijo al momento de acercarle la caja.  
Sanji le dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo. Lo primero que quiso hacer fue darle una muy merecida patada a ese mercader que lo sacaba de quicio; por su culpa estaba metido en una verdadera encrucijada, lo último que necesitaba era tener algo que le recordara esa noche, ni que decir que la dichosa fragancia era lo segundo en su lista negra (la primera seguía siendo Zoro). Lo segundo que quiso hacer fue… no, no había otra cosa, solo quería golpear al hombre.  
—Déjeme aclararle un pequeño punto antes de que me rechace, por favor —continuó—, sé que esta esencia puede acarrear efectos sumamente grandes; su potencia es insólita, sacando a relucir instintos salvajes y dominantes con una furia perversa y una brutalidad que no tiene la más mínima consideración…  
Sanji comenzó a toser con fuerza ya que se había ahogado con su propia saliva. «¿Está hablando de la estúpida esencia o del estúpido marimo?» pensó.  
—Por eso mismo —prosiguió— le diseñé un salvoconducto fácil e infalible. El aroma de esta esencia se desvanece en su totalidad con un poco de agua. Bastan unas cuantas gotas para que los efectos desaparezcan.  
El mercader guardó silencio mientras que dejaba que esas palabras se adentraran en la mente de Sanji quien al principio no le importó lo que escuchaba hasta que se dio cuenta que en el pequeño encuentro con su nakama los dos estaban empapados.  
—¿Está seguro? —preguntó sin saber que respuesta quería escuchar.  
—¡Por supuesto! Yo mismo lo he comprobado. Así que… ¿quiere la fragancia?  
Sanji miró la caja que contenían los frasquitos. Tenía mucho en que pensar y otro tanto que asimilar, sin embargo no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. «¡A quien engañas Sanji! En el fondo sabes lo que quieres y te regocijas de saber las verdaderas intenciones del marimo ¡Deja de hacerte el inocente!» le gritaron al unísono su instinto okama, su consciencia y hasta su orgullo de macho.  
—No, no hace falta —contestó dirigiéndose al Sunny. Lo último que escuchó antes de abordar y dirigirse al gimnasio fue al mercader que le gritaba un «suerte».


	8. VIII

Sanji abrió la puerta del camarote de hombres. La valentía de encarar a Zoro cuando se enteró de la verdad sobre la fragancia desapareció al no encontrarlo en el gimnasio, así que sintiéndose desganado y fatigado decidió dormir un poco antes de preparar la cena. Cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver al espadachín en el camarote, acabado de bañar y sin nada de ropa de la cintura para arriba. El corazón le dio un vuelco y su segundo aire lo llenó de energía. Era ahora o nunca.  
—Zoro —lo llamó y el peliverde dio un respingo; cuando volteó a ver a Sanji la sangre le abandonó la cara, no estaba preparado para afrontarlo, pero si no era en ese momento ¿Cuándo?  
—Ehhh… siento que debo de disculparme… —Zoro se rascó la cabeza ¿Por qué todo se le hacía tan complicado?  
—Sé que era un estúpido, pero por una vez en tu vida quieres quedarte callado —le dijo el cocinero. El peliverde iba a reclamar, sin embargo prefirió permanecer calladito, al menos así no podía echar a perder más las cosas. Después de asegurarse que no iba a hablar, Sanji apagó el cigarro que llevaba en los labios y así, sin más, solo porque sí, sin decir «agua va», empezó a desvestirse.  
—¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?! —preguntó el espadachín cuando el cocinero terminó de quitarse la camisa.  
—No te dije que te callaras.  
—¡¿Por qué te quitas la ropa?!  
—No hay nada de malo en que lo haga. Ya no hueles la esencia que me rociaron así que ni por equivocación pensarás en hacerme algo, tú mismo lo dijiste. El que me pasee con o sin ropa no debe de causarte el más mínimo efecto ¿o me equivoco?  
Esta vez Zoro no habló, no tanto por seguir el sentido común sino porque no tenía argumento que decir; Sanji le había devuelto sus propias palabras, no podía echarse para atrás. Aun con todo, ver el cuerpo sin ropa del cocinero le provocaba escalofríos; lo único que atinó a hacer fue desviar la mirada y tratar de encontrar la excusa perfecta para huir.  
.  
.  
.  
Después de las debidas compras, la navegante Nami preparó todo para zarpar; esa noche volverían a estar en el mar y con el viento a favor llegarían a Dressrosa en muy poco tiempo. Sabiendo que posiblemente no iba a tener otra oportunidad como aquella en la que Luffy estuviera durmiendo después de zamparse casi la mitad de sus reservas, Zoro y Sanji desaparecidos y los demás mugis alistándose para zarpar, decidió ir a ver a Law para arreglar ciertos asuntos pendientes. Tocó a la puerta de su camarote y esperó a que le abrieran, cuando lo vio se imaginó que lo despertó ya que andaba mas despeinado de lo normal.  
—Torao —dijo la navegante y una sonrisa aun más sarcástica que la del Shichibukai se dibujó en su rostro. Law tragó hondo, era el momento de la verdad y pagar literalmente el precio de sus bajas pasiones—. Luffy se encuentra bien…  
—Sí, no hice nada que no quisiera —contestó y se hizo a un lado para que la chica pasara.  
—Tardaron mucho en regresar… —dejó la frase al viento; el Shichibukai no contestó, no podía decir que se perdieron entre las callejuelas de Barter— Bueno, se ve satisfecho así que todo está bien.  
—¿Nami-ya, podríamos ir la grano?  
—Claro, claro. Toma —le tendió un papel y una pluma—, confío en ti, pero preferiría tener tu firma por si acaso.  
—Soy un pirata ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a acatar lo que diga un papel?  
—No te estoy pidiendo que firmes como el capitán de los piratas de Heart sino como Trafalgar Law, un hombre con orgullo que no le gustaría que los demás se enteraran que pagó por tener sexo con otro hombre, pidiéndole ayuda a una mujer y dando una cantidad ridículamente elevada —contestó y sonrió victoriosa cuando Law agarró el papel y firmó—. Gracias, es un verdadero placer hacer negocios contigo.  
Law le devolvió el papel comprendiendo porqué los mugis terminaban haciendo lo que esa demonio de mujer quería.  
—Aún me es difícil de creer que hayas aceptado hacer un trato conmigo Nami-ya, vender el cuerpo de tu capitán para satisfacer los deseos sexuales de un hombre es bastante frío de tu parte —dijo, en definitiva tenía que devolver el golpe.  
—Eso es simple, por que soy mujer lo hice y es algo que nunca entenderás, pero para que te des una idea: sé que no tienes la más mínima intención de herir a Luffy o sino jamás hubieras gastado tanto dinero para poseerlo; eso sin contar que necesitabas la aprobación de mínimo uno de nosotros, de ahí que hayas querido hacer negocios conmigo porque bien podías comprar a Luffy sin que yo lo supiera, pero incluso me pediste consideraciones como una extensión para pagar —la sonrisa que puso heló la sangre del Shichibukai, en definitiva nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ganarle a esa mujer—. Lo realmente extraño es saber de dónde sacas esa cantidad de dinero ¿a tus nakamas les gustará saber que has gastado su fortuna por una noche de placer?  
Law tragó saliva. Nunca le diría que sus nakamas hicieron colecta y hasta vendieron galletitas y pastelitos para juntar lo suficiente, todo a favor de la felicidad de su capitán. El cómo saber que iba a haber una subasta… esa ya es otra cuestión.  
—Eso es algo que no está en discusión —atinó a decir, le urgía zafarse de esa mujer—. En cuanto lleguemos a Zou te daré la cantidad acordada…  
—¡Ah! sobre eso ¿estamos de acuerdo que Chopper no era parte del trato, verdad? Su participación es un extra que requiere compensación. —A Law le dio un tic en el ojo.  
—Él me ayudó porque quiso, nadie lo obligó.  
—Claro. Para que ningún otro capitán malo y con perversas intenciones se aprovechara de Luffy ¿o me equivoco? Sería una verdadera lástima que el inocente de Chopper supiera la verdad; se sentiría tan decepcionado que, para pasar el trago amargo, lo mejor es el apoyo de todos nosotros, pero para eso se requiere saber el verdadero motivo…  
—Basta. ¿Cuánto quieres?  
—El diez por ciento extra de lo acordado —Law asintió tratando de controlar las inmensas ganas de intercambiar unas cuantas partes a la estafadora mujer—. Como dije, es un verdadero placer hacer negocios contigo.  
Dicho esto la navegante, nada tonta, guardó silencio y se dirigió a la puerta, lo mejore esa salir de ahí antes que Law perdiera su autocontrol. Al abrir la puerta se detuvo en seco, Luffy estaba parado con la mano en alto y gesto de sorpresa.  
—¡Luffy! —exclamó la mujer. El pequeño abrió la boca para hablar, pero enseguida la cerró y sonrió como de costumbre. Law se acercó a la navegante, sus ojos viajaban de Luffy a la chica— Será mejor que me vaya. Law cuando quieras volver a hacer negocios cuenta conmigo.  
El guiño que Nami le dedicó a Law enfrente de Luffy fue una pequeña broma que se dio el lujo de hacer ya que, con su capitán presente, el Shichibukai no podía desquitarse. La chica salió del cuarto y puso la mano encima del hombro del pequeño en señal de despedida y se perdió entre los pasillos del Sunny.

—¿Qué hacía Nami contigo? —preguntó el pequeño Monkey cuando su nakama se alejó. En otras circunstancias Law se hubiera alegrado y hasta divertido con esa pregunta, sin embargo después de ser estafado y de la pequeña broma del guiño su humor no era el mejor.  
—Negocios —contestó y se hizo a un lado para que Luffy pasara. El pequeño no se movió.  
Law miró esa simple cara, seguramente su aliado se estaba quebrando la cabeza a su manera para entender las cosas; Luffy actuaba por naturalidad y eso no era suficiente para entender las bromas de mal gusto. El Shichubukai aceptó la lentitud y torpeza del pequeño en los momentos más placenteros, era justo hacerlo también en los asuntos menos satisfactorios. Suspiró tratando de encontrar una manera de evitar explicarse, al final decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo.  
—Mugiwara-ya, pasa —pidió. Luffy se mordió el labio por unos momentos y entró—. Solo estábamos arreglando negocios pendientes —aclaró, una vez que decidió hablar tuvo la creciente necesidad de explicarse.  
—¿Qué negocios? —preguntó Luffy sin afán de poner en aprietos al mayor. En ese momento Law maldijo la curiosidad del menor.  
—Sobre anoche y la subasta. Nada de real importancia. Mejor dime ¿qué hacías tras la puerta?  
—¿Ah? Quería verte —contestó de una manera tan simple como si pidiera de comer. Law se regocijó no solo por la respuesta sino también por lo fácil que era hacerle cambiar de tema.  
—Ya veo —dijo y se acercó lentamente—. Mentiría si te dijera que yo no deseaba verte mugiwara-ya…  
El mal humor del Shichibukai pasó a segundo plano; por el momento podía y quería ocuparse de otros asuntitos.  
.  
.  
.  
Nami caminaba pavoneándose de alegría por los pasillos del Sunny. Todo le había salido a la perfección y ahora gozaba con el doble de dinero que antes de que todo sucediera; además era bueno que su capitán tuviera a alguien que le jalara las orejas cuando hiciera alguna tontería y eso era algo de lo que Law se iba a encargar; así ella iba tener más tiempo libre, menos corajes y su trabajo de niñera se reduciría considerablemente. «Zoro también se verá beneficiado, tal vez debería de pedirle alguna compensación» pensó al darse cuenta que el espadachín también era una niñera “oficial” de Luffy. Sonrió de alegría y se dirigió al camarote de los hombres, tal vez se viera muy aprovechada, pero malgastar esas oportunidades era un verdadero sacrilegio. Tan concentrada estaba en su alegría que no escuchó los ligeros sonidos que provenían de su destino. Antes que pudiera tocar a la puerta el quejido de una voz masculina la detuvo.  
Nami acercó la oreja, no por chismosa, solo era curiosidad y el quejido pudo haber sido por dolor (si, como no). La voz masculina siguió escuchándose al igual que la creciente pasión con la cual era adornada. «Ese no es Zoro…» pensó la mujer y se tapó la boca con la mano cuando reconoció al dueño.  
—Ero-cook, pervertido. —Escuchó una segunda voz. «Ese sí es Zoro…» El rubor subió a sus mejillas al pensar en lo que hacían sus nakamas.  
Adentro, el ambiente caliente y lleno de lujuria incitaba a los dos hombres aseguir con su placentera actividad.  
Nami se alejó de la puerta y, un poco acalorada, regresó por donde había llegado; el shock de saber que los eternos amigos y rivales mantenían una relación en el mal sentido de la palabra la desorientó y fue demasiado tarde cuando se acercó a la habitación de Law y escuchó ruidos demasiado similares.  
«¡¿Qué aquí nada más piensan y hacen eso?!» se dijo la navegante quien por esa noche no iba a poder conciliar el sueño. Esta vez completamente consciente de adonde iba, salió a tomar el aire. Las cosas habían tomado un giro demasiado drástico y, en definitiva, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad; sonrió con los rayos de sol bañándole la cara. Qué maravilloso día.


	9. IX

Cuando los pantalones desaparecieron, los ojos de Zoro ya habían repasado el techo del Sunny como cincuenta veces, visto las hamacas moverse a causa del viento y observado a Sanji de reojo muy disimuladamente; el cuerpo fuerte y varonil del cocinero le resultaba bastante atrayente tanto así que se acomodó de tal forma que no se viera la creciente erección que comenzaba a molestarle. Si no había esencia ¿por qué Sanji le resultaba tan erótico? A esas alturas poco le importaba ya los motivos de su calentura, lo único que deseaba era tomar ese redondeado trasero, penetrarlo y partirlo en dos hasta obligarlo a correrse varias veces y él mismo alcanzar un tremendo orgasmo. Porque sí, en definitiva tener sexo con le cejas de sushi sería una experiencia brutal, su pequeño encuentro se lo confirmó: la compatibilidad de sus cuerpos se amoldaba perfectamente a sus necesidades, los dos gozaban con la calentura de un sexo duro y ninguno era delicado como para protestar por la tosquedad de las acciones, una perfecta combinación de instintos naturales y salvajes. El chiste al final era que Zoro quería cogerlo y lo único que lo detenía era su orgullo de macho, un orgullo que no estaba dispuesto a olvidar.  
Y aun así ¡Qué bien se veía ese ero-cook sólo en ropa interior! ¿Y eso que se notaba entre sus piernas era una erección? ¡Imposible! ¿O sí? Zoro no quería pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con el cuerpo desnudo del cocinero, lo que le parecía una erección y la creciente necesidad de tocar su propio sexo. Qué difícil le resultaba.  
Sanji se animó a verlo; se sorprendía a si mismo por no sentirse tan caliente de la cara a causa de la vergüenza; rezaba para que su rostro no estuviera hecho un lío como lo estaba su consciencia. Al ver a Zoro con casi la boca abierta supo que las cosas estaban saliendo de maravilla, se acercó con más confianza y pudo sentir que el espadachín dejó de respirar a causa de su cercanía; estando a escasos pasos de su nakama, el cocinero puso el pulgar en el resorte del boxer y jaló ligeramente hacia abajo, sonrió al ver la cara del peliverde.  
Carraspeó y Zoro brincó del susto desviando la mirada mientras que su cara se teñía de rojo. Sanji dio otro paso y Zoro retrocedió uno; un paso más y la mirada del peliverde se paseaba desesperado por todo el camarote; un tercer paso y el espadachín cerró los ojos con fuerza, igual y si no lo veía nada pasaba. Sin ver, escuchó el sonido de la ropa moverse, posiblemente Sanji se había quitado la única prenda que llevaba encima; Zoro respiraba pesadamente «Si tan solo tuviera la excusa de la fragancia» pensó cuando sintió una fría humedad en su cara.  
Abrió los ojos espantado, vio que Sanji llevaba un frasco y le había rociado algo; antes que pudiera articular palabra el cocinero se roció a si mismo en el pecho. Pasó un segundo, pasaron dos… Ya no existía razón para detenerse. Todo sucedió tan rápido a la velocidad de sus pasiones.  
El cocinero se agarró del cuello del espadachín y se levantó para rodearle la cintura con las piernas. El peliverde lo tomó de trasero acercándolo con brutalidad para restregar ambos sexos. Se fundieron en un beso feroz tratando de saciar el deseo. No fue posible conseguirlo con tan poco.  
Sanji bajó una mano para desabrochar el pantalón de su nakama, el erecto miembro fue liberado y el cocinero comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza y nada de suavidad. Zoro gruñía por el contacto de esa mano; enseguida se dio cuenta que no podía compararla con la de alguna mujer, los dedos suaves y delicados de una fémina no tenían nada de parecido con la áspera y fuerte mano que lo tocaba; en definitiva supo que prefería a Sanji, con él las sensaciones eran mucho más extremas.  
Zoro no quería esperar, teniendo ese trasero a su completa disposición metió el índice de cada mano de un solo golpe. Sanji dejó de besarlo y jadeó por la violenta intromisión, aun así nunca pidió que parara por más que el espadachín ensanchara su entrada sin la más mínima consideración.  
—Después de esto no te vas a poder sentar en un mes —presumió el peliverde deleitándose con el rostro de entre placer y dolor que tenía el cocinero.  
—¡Calla de una buena vez y déjate de estupideces! Si no me la metes ahora, te la meteré yo a ti.  
—Ero-cook pervertido… —Zoro se relamió los labios, bajó a Sanji y lo colocó de frente a la pared obligándolo a que se inclinara y separara las piernas, utilizó su propia saliva para humedecer su sexo y lo guió hasta la entrada que tanto deseaba profanar—. Relájate —le dijo a su nakama quien se mordió el labio para no gritar cuando lo penetraran.  
De una sola estocada entró por completo. Sanji sangró un poco del interior del labio (no se espanten) mientras trataba de relajarse lo más posible; la punzada de dolor que sentía era bastante fuerte, pero saber que por fin tenía dentro suyo al peliverde era aun más caliente y placentero. Zoro por su parte solo pensaba en lo extremadamente abrasador que era su nakama, respiró profundamente para prepararse y reunir fuerzas, se inclinó un poco logrando alcanzar el sexo del cocinero, comenzó a masturbarlo y antes que Sanji pudiera volver a gemir de nuevo por puro placer arremetió salvajemente con un movimiento de pelvis tan rápido como violento.  
Sanji tuvo que sostenerse de la pared con todas sus fuerzas, en ningún momento el dolor remitió, sin embargo el placer sí iba en aumento tanto en su esfínter como en su sexo. «Está… matándome» alcanzó a pensar antes de correrse y alcanzar un orgasmo bastante elevado. Zoro sintió la presión extra y la humedad en su mano, aun así no bajó la velocidad de su cuerpo, quería obligarlo a venirse nuevamente. Por el esfuerzo del orgasmo, las piernas de Sanji flaquearon; el peliverde se retiró y obligó a su nakama a ponerse en cuatro en el piso. El cocinero estaba agotado así que no puso resistencia, no obstante cuando sintió que lo volvieron a penetrar gritó, sus brazos cedieron dejando en alto el trasero. En ese ángulo, Zoro alcanzaba a llegar a ese punto exacto así que Sanji volvió a ponerse a tono.  
Otros cuantos minutos tuvieron que pasar para que el cocinero volviera a correrse y, esta ocasión, Zoro le siguiera vaciándose en el cuerpo de su nakama. Ambos cayeron en el piso, agotados, satisfechos y en el caso de Sanji deshecho, todo el cuerpo le dolía a la vez que sentía un ligero hormigueo de satisfacción; sonrió victorioso, su plan fue un éxito.  
—¿Estás bien? —interrogó el marimo.  
—¿Me lo preguntas después que me rompiste la cadera?  
—Ah… lo siento —dijo y un ligero rubor cruzó sus mejillas—, debí contenerme…  
—No te preocupes —contestó levantándose con dificultad—, no es como si no lo hubiera querido así —dicho esto volvió a caer ya que sus brazos cedieron. Zoro por una vez en su vida permaneció callado y ayudó a su nakama a sentarse.  
—¿Necesitas algo?  
—Sí, mis cigarros. Están en el saco. —El peliverde se levantó y fue por la ropa de Sanji que lo veía detenidamente. «En verdad tengo buen gusto» pensó. Zoro le puso la ropa a un lado, sacó la cajetilla de cigarros y encendió el que Sanji se puso en la boca.  
—Vaya, no te queda ser tan considerado —dijo el cocinero, su nakama volvió a sonrojarse.  
—No debiste de echarme la fragancia. —Sanji exhaló el humo del cigarro.  
—¿Cuál fragancia?  
—¡¿Cómo cuál?! ¡La que me rociaste en el rostro!  
—¿Eso? Sólo era agua.  
Zoro se quedó paralizado por esa pequeña información; miró a su nakama que seguía tranquilamente fumando, gateó hasta el frasco que se encontraba a mitad de la habitación y lo revisó. Era simplemente agua. Volvió a ver a Sanji ahora sin saber dónde esconderse.  
—No… Tú… juntos… yo… la ropa… y tú… y yo…. —decía señalando a Sanji, a si mismo, a la botella y al lugar donde momentos antes tuvieron un sexo salvaje y en el que ahora se veían pequeñas manchas blancas.  
—Lo hice porque quería hacerlo —aclaró Sanji interrumpiendo el soliloquio del peliverde—. No me arrepiento ni lo considero un error; no tengo razón que darte si me preguntas el porqué, pero soy capaz de volver a hacerlo. ¿Y tú?  
Zoro lo miraba con incredulidad, bajó la cabeza hacía el frasco que tenía en las manos, cerró los ojos por un momento y aventó la botella que terminó por estrellarse en la pared contraria; el peliverde se levantó y regresó a sentarse al lado de su nakama.  
—Me gusta más tu aroma. —Fue lo único que dijo. Sanji sonrió, no era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar, pero sí era un buen comienzo.  
.  
.  
.  
Con sus piernas rodeando la cadera del mayor, Luffy besaba lenta y profundamente a Law. Sentados en la cama y sin entender como llegaron a esa situación, el pequeño Monkey trataba de seguir el paso al placer que la experta boca del Shichibukai le brindaba; sus manos que estaban puestas en los hombros del mayor viajaron hasta la nuca abrazándolo con la posesividad de un niño con juguete nuevo.  
—¿Torao…? —dijo cuando pudo separarse.  
—Dime.  
—¿Por qué me besas? —Law evitó la mirada del pequeño al pensar en la verdadera respuesta: «Para evitar que sigas preguntando el porqué tu nakama estaba en mi cuarto y me guiñó el ojo al irse», obvio no podía decirle eso.  
—Porque me gusta —contestó y volvió a mirarlo, eso también tenía mucho de verdad.  
—¿Nada más por eso? —volvió a cuestionar. De repente el mayor prefirió las preguntas sobre Nami.  
—¿Por qué me correspondes el beso? —contraatacó. Luffy lo miró unos momentos.  
—Por lo mismo que tú, me gusta; además eres el único que puede curarme.  
Law guardó silencio ante esa respuesta; no estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse por ello. Se supone que esa era la contestación obvia que daría el chiquillo, sin embargo una parte de él esperaba algo mas… profundo.  
—Mugiwara-ya, si alguien más te llegara a besar ¿le corresponderías?  
—No dejaría que eso pasara porque eres el único que puede curarme de la excitación. —Esa respuesta tranquilizó un poco al mayor aun así no quería quitar el dedo de la llaga.  
—Supongamos que alguien más puede hacerlo; no tan bien como yo claro, y está bien que no dejes a otra persona hacerlo; pero digamos que se da la situación.  
—Mmm… pues no me gustaría. Necesitaría ser tú.  
—¿Ser yo?  
—¡Sí! Yo te correspondo el beso porque tú me lo das, y tu me lo das porque te gusta, así que a mi también me gusta —contestó sonriendo—. De otra persona no me gustaría recibirlo porque no eres tú.  
Law volvió a tener la boca abierta, el concepto de Luffy era demasiado simple, ingenuo y sobre todo egoísta, cosa obvia viniendo de él. «Bajo su mismo concepto, si él me quiere es porque yo también lo… », el Shichibukai no terminó la frase, no le espantaban ese tipo de sentimientos, lo que le costaba aceptar era tenerlos.  
—¿Qué soy para ti, mugiwara-ya?  
—¡Mi amigo!  
—¿Y que sientes por mi? —el chiquillo no contestó de inmediato, cruzó los brazos, ladeó la cabeza y puso cara de estar pensando profundamente su respuesta. Al cabo de unos momentos de silencio Law decidió ayudarle.  
—¿Sientes lo mismo como si fuera uno de tus nakamas?  
—No. Lo tuyo es diferente. Es como si fueras un delicioso trozo de carne, tan exquisito que yo no lo quiero comer porqué se acabaría y quiero guardarlo para no compartirte y que seas solo mío y nadie pueda verte o tocarte.  
Ni que decir que la boca abierta de Law regresó y después soltó una maravillosa carcajada que fue secundada por la de Luffy; era la primera vez en su vida que lo comparaban con un pedazo de carne. «Que poco sutil y sensible… y pensar que su absurda explicación me ha hecho tan dichoso.»   
—Mugiwara-ya, no soy un trozo de carne, pero sí puedes comerme y no te preocupes, no me voy a acabar.  
—¿Y puedo tenerte solo para mí?  
—Pongámoslo así: mientras yo sea el único que pueda curarte, tú serás el único que pueda comerme.  
—Nishishishi… ¡Está bien!   
La sonrisa simplona de Luffy le provocó al mayor un estremecimiento que lo obligó a acercar el rostro al cuello que tenía enfrente e inhalar. El pequeño Monkey se retorció un poco por las cosquillas que sintió y rió con mayor ímpetu. Law, con la punta de la nariz separó un poco el chaleco dejando el hombro al descubierto, mordió con suavidad la carne y succionó dejando una marca. Luffy jadeó.  
—¿Torao, vas a hacer lo mismo de anoche? —Law lo pensó unos momentos.  
—Lo mejor es que no lo haga. No estás acostumbrado y puede que haya sido demasiado para ti. Te lo dije: no tengo la intención de lastimarte. —Luffy lo miró y un amago de puchero asomó por su boca— Podemos tener una variante ¿Recuerdas lo que hice ayer antes de metértelo?  
—Me lamiste —contestó, de solo recordarlo la piel se le estremecía.  
—Exacto ¿Quieres intentarlo? —Luffy asintió— Bien. Ponte de rodillas y saca mi miembro —el pequeño Monkey obedeció; contrario a la noche pasada el sexo de Law no se encontraba erecto, Luffy lo miró como preguntando «¿Y ahora que hago?»— Haz lo mismo que te enseñé anoche.  
Luffy comenzó a mover sus manos y conforme el vaivén subía y bajaba apretándolo con fuerza poco a poco se endureció ganando tamaño. A los ojos y manos del pequeño, el sexo de Law se irguió hasta estar completamente erecto.  
—Lo haces bien, mugiwara-ya…  
—Cada vez es más fácil… ¿Te gusta que haga esto?  
—Mucho; cuando tú lo haces se siente muy bien. Ahora lámelo, no te lo metas en la boca, solo usa la lengua.  
Luffy sacó la lengua y comenzó a lamer el miembro de su aliado, de abajo hacía arriba, moviendo la cabeza para alcanzar distintos ángulos; al reconocer esa parte tan íntima lo encontró tan duro y delicado a la vez, tan caliente como suave.  
—Humedécelo bien… Ahora métetelo en la boca —Law pasó la mano derecha en el cabello del pequeño y jaló hacía atrás obligándolo a levantar la vista a su rostro—. No lo vayas a morder —dijo muy seriamente—. Usa los labios y la lengua, pero no los dientes ¿entiendes?  
El pequeño asintió. Entre los recuerdos de la noche pasada, los besos tan apasionados de hacía un momento, el tener el erecto miembro entre sus manos y haberlo lamido, los síntomas de su “enfermedad” regresaron. La sangre se le había acumulado en los músculos de la pelvis provocándole un hormigueo muy placentero y que poco a poco se extendía por todo el cuerpo; ya podía sentir el rostro caliente y el aumento de los latidos de su corazón. Simplemente quería hacer todo lo que Law le indicaba, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba.  
Abrió grande la boca metiéndose lo más posible el sexo del mayor y cerró los labios, no pudo llegar hasta la base sin sentir arcadas; estaba acostumbrado a echarse grandes cantidades de comida a la boca, sin embargo instintivamente sabía que aquello no era lo mismo ni de naturaleza, textura o sabor.  
—Bien, mugiwara-ya. No importa si no puedes meterlo todo. Quiero que degustes poco a poco; este soy yo, mi sabor. Disfrútalo —le dijo al pequeño mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Luffy sostuvo la punta del sexo en su boca, lo rodeó con la lengua, lo lamió, lo succionó. Sabía salado, ácido, sabía a la presencia del mayor y al placer de la noche anterior, simplemente sabía a Law.  
Luffy bajó lentamente, subió con la misma lentitud y deseó hacerlo más rápido; incrementó la velocidad dejando escapar ruidos por demás obscenos. El pequeño Monkey se ayudó con la mano para estimular también la base del sexo, la saliva escurría de la comisura de los labios y el sonrojo en su rostro aumentó conforme a la velocidad de las succiones.  
—Espera —Law volvió a jalarlo del cabello. Luffy se separó con los ojos entrecerrados, totalmente colorado y con espesa saliva escurriendo de la boca—. No tienes que ser tan desesperado. Ve con calma; disfrútalo y reconóceme. —El mayor lo tomó de la nuca y lo obligó a continuar marcando un ritmo mucho más despacio— No dejes de succionar y trata de mover la lengua…  
Luffy lo obedeció. Con cada balanceo de su boca ese particular sabor se adueñaba de él y le provocaba unos enormes deseos de tocarse a si mismo. No lo soportó más; bajó la otra mano a su entrepierna para masajear su sexo. Law miraba atentamente cada acción del pequeño, saber que Luffy al darle placer también se excitaba le resultaba muy tentador.  
—¿Así que tú también quieres que te preste atención, mugiwara-ya? Vamos —dijo, separó al pequeño de él y lo levantó—. Acuéstate en la cama —ordenó y antes de que el pequeño pudiera acomodarse ya estaba quitándole los pantalones.  
—Dijiste que no íbamos a hacer lo mismo de anoche…  
—No va a ser lo mismo —contestó y aventó la ropa que le estorbaba—. Separa las piernas. Te devolveré el favor.  
Sin entender muy bien que significaba aquello Luffy obedeció. Law no esperó más, se llevó el sexo del pequeño a la boca mientras que masajeaba sus gemelos.  
—¡Ahhh! —gritó el pequeño al sentir el contacto y arqueó la espalda. El voraz movimiento del mayor no lo dejaba articular palabra, solo dejaba escapar, uno tras otro, jadeos de placer. Luffy trató de apoyarse en sus codos para levantarse, sin embargo al sentir que el mayor chupaba sus testículos desistió de hacerlo, simplemente no podía.  
El Shichibukai no bajaba el ritmo de las succiones; se deleitaba viendo al pequeño retorciéndose a causa de él, agarrando las sábanas con fuerza o tratando de articular palabra sin mucho éxito; a quién engañaba, ver la incitante tentación que se derretía en su boca y manos era suficiente para que él mismo no soportara la calentura de su cuerpo; se masturbó para tratar de calmar un poco su necesidad; ver los ojos del pequeño mirarlo con tanta pasión lo volvía loco.  
—Tora…o… —pudo decir, el nombrado se detuvo— Quiero seguir tocándote…  
Law sonrió, la necesitada pasión y creciente calor que sentía aumentaron como pocas veces en su vida. Se acomodó a un lado del pequeño dejándole su propio miembro a la altura de la cabeza, levantó la pierna de su aliado y la rodeó con un brazo para poder estimular su entrada a la vez que se metía el sexo a la boca. Luffy hizo lo propio al seguir lamiendo el miembro del mayor, estaba al tanto que el placer que sentía y se acumulaba en su cuerpo pronto estallaría, quería que su aliado sintiera lo mismo.  
El pequeño Monkey chupó con más fuerza intercalando pequeñas mordidas con los labios a los testículos del mayor; cuando hacía eso de la punta que saboreaba salía más de su sabor, le encantaba degustarlo, le gustaba saber que él era capaz de provocarle esas reacciones. Su propio cuerpo ya no podía soportarlo más, el sonido de ambas bocas en combinación con los gruñidos que el mayor dejaba escapar de vez en cuando eran estímulos extras que prácticamente lo obligaban a terminar.  
—Torao… ya no… puedo… —gimió.  
Para el caso, Law estaba en las mismas condiciones; el torpe ímpetu con el cual le daban placer era mucho más excitante que cualquier mano o boca experta. Ya no podía retenerlo, su pasión se encontraba al máximo. Presionó la uretra con la punta de la lengua, eso fue suficiente para que Luffy se corriera y como tenía el miembro del mayor en la boca no pudo evitar arañarlo ligeramente con los dientes, eso era lo único que le hacía falta a Law para llegar al clímax. El mayor se tragó hasta la última gota, saboreando al máximo y relamiéndose los labios. Luffy se quedó a la mitad, con la parte de la esencia del mayor que no pudo tragar en la cara.  
—Crío —le dijo el Shichibukai cuando se sentó en la cama y jaló al pequeño para besarlo profundamente. Luffy correspondió el beso abrazándolo de la nuca mientras que la pegajosa esencia que tenía en el rostro escurría por su barbilla.  
.  
.  
.  
Un poco más tarde de lo normal la cena en el Sunny fue servida. Todos, a excepción de Law, estaban presentes; no se hicieron esperar las tonterías y discusiones de todos los días mientras transcurría una noche cualquiera como tantas otras, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de los pequeños cambios que se habían dado… sin contar a Nami, claro.  
Cuando Law llegó a la cena, el pequeño capitán lo recibió con una muy calurosa bienvenida, abrazo de oso incluido. Luffy prácticamente lo obligó a sentarse a su lado y no paraba de llamar su atención. Zoro veía la escena con ojos de pocos amigos, le enfurecía saber que sus otros nakamas no se preocupaban por la excesiva atención y confianza que ese par de capitanes pregonaban entre ellos, al parecer era el único que no confiaba nada de nada en el Shichibukai. Y con todo lo que le había ocurrido no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle al pequeño que era lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior; cada que recordaba eso su sangre hervía.  
La gota que derramó el vaso fue la osadía de Law al darle su parte de pan al pequeño y después quitarle las migajas de la boca. Zoro dio un golpe a la mesa y se acercó al súper nova quien lo vio como diciendo: «no te atrevas o te dejaré callado con menos de diez palabras». La atención de todos los presentes estaba puesta en ese par de hombres. Zoro fue directo al punto.  
—¡¿Qué es lo que le haces a Luffy?! —preguntó.  
—Nada que tú no hagas con tus otros… —Law le echó un vistazo rápido al cocinero— Nakamas. —Zoro se quedó callado; si seguía hablando solo admitiría frente a todos que tenía asuntos muy particulares con alguien más.  
—Si te atreves a herirlo juro que será lo último que hagas en la vida —dijo. El Shichibukai supo que esa amenaza no era sólo de parte del espadachín, sino también de todos los mugiwara. Sonrió despreocupadamente, no existía motivo para preocuparse, nunca tuvo intención de lastimar al pequeño Monkey.  
—Ya, ya, basta de discusiones —Nami se interpuso entre los dos hombres; con eso la tensa atmósfera se desvaneció y todos regresaron a sus conversaciones—. Por qué no mejor hacemos negocios, chicos.  
—Con permiso —Law carraspeó y salió huyendo. El peliverde lo miró desconcertado.  
—Muy bien Zoro, hay que hablar —dijo la navegante. Algo le decía al espadachín que estaba en peligro…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos al final.   
> Este fanfic fue escrito hace ya varios ayeres (en el manga apenas habían llegado a Dressrosa, imagínense!). Me acuerdo que me boté de la risa varias veces además de ser el primer ZoSan que escribí. Tal vez algún día suba los demás fanfics de OP que tengo completos...  
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
